The Markings That Bind Us
by Genesis's Lady
Summary: After Hawke and Anders leave Kirkwall to escape the Templars, Fenris decides to go to Seheron. The last thing he thought he would find with the Qunari was the famed Hero of Ferelden or that she escaped Minrathous, but not before she received the same markings as he. Yet, the one thing that surprised him most was how he fell for her. Female MaharielxFenris
1. Prologue: When a Slave Meets a Hero

"**The Markings That Bind Us"**

_Summary: After Hawke and Anders leave Kirkwall to escape the Templars, Fenris decides to go to Seheron. The last thing he thought he would find with the Qunari was the famed Hero of Ferelden or that she escaped Minrathous, but not before she received the same markings as he. Yet, the one thing that surprised him most was how he fell for her._

**Prologue: When a Slave Meets a Hero**

Hawke and Anders had fled Kirkwall due to the Templars raining down on them. Hawke had sided with the mages which angered Fenris. He walked away from the group and left for Seheron. The journey to find a ship that would take him there had been grueling and Merril provided him with some armor of Dalish make. She claimed the Dalish would help him because his markings looked almost like the Vallaslin that the Dalish Elves receive when they come of age. She was right, he had come across some Dalish tribes and they gave him supplies and directed him to the nearest village that had docks.

When he got to the village, he was in luck and found a ship willing to take him to Seheron. He sighed as he stared at the open sea that led to his destination. The months he had been on the ship had caused his hair to grow out and his face seemed more peaceful than it had been in awhile. They would be docking soon, his green eyes saw land on the horizon. The ship was filled with people he would love to get away from.

After a few hours or so, the ship docked and Fenris left quickly after paying the Captain for taking him. His handsome face was etched with unease about the area. He was an elf who knew the Qun and knew it well, but he would be considered Tal-Vasoth. He bound through the trees with great speed and dodged them with cat like grace the elves were notorious for. He was stopped by an arrow meeting his shoulder effectively pinning him to a tree.

"This is Qunari territory. You are not supposed to be here. Who are you," a figure in a cloak asked a bow held tightly in one hand the other holding the arrow that would pierce his heart. "I am hoping to rejoin the Qun. I am no enemy I assure you," Fenris replied and pulled the arrow from his shoulder, releasing a grunt of pain followed by his actions.

"Easier said than to be believed flat ear. Your clothing suggest you are from Kirkwall. That is a city that attacked the old Arishok. They are no friend to these Qunari," the figure said again and he could tell that it was a woman now. His handsome face constricted into awe.

"Flat ear? You are Dalish then? My name is Fenris. I used to be a Tevienter slave. A long time ago a group of Fog Warriors tried to help me attain my freedom," Fenris stated withdrawing his sword in case he had a fight.

"I am Dalish and you are not. I am not without pity for Tevienter slaves. Go now and be quick before the new Arishok discovers my kindness to you outsider," the woman said lowering her bow.

"Who might you be," Fenris asked holding his blade tightly, his eyes watching her warily. "I am Isis Mahariel. Many know me as the Hero of Ferelden. I am a loyal friend to the Arishok and Grey Wardens," Isis said removing her hood and Fenris lost his breath.

The stories Anders had told of the famed Hero of Ferelden were not exaggerated, one could say they did her no justice. Her red hair flowed around her face and looked like a cascade of silk. Her green eyes would make the grass turn envious. Her face was goddess like and her lips so full like they begged to be dominated. He couldn't judge her body due to the cloak surrounding her.

"I can not go for I have no where else to go. I am homeless," Fenris said his hands becoming relaxed and place his weapon back upon his back. "I understand that, but I… Maybe I can help you. I am traveling to Denerim on business. You are welcome to come along if you like," Isis said nodded her head to follow him as she turned and walked away.

"You do not know me that well Mahariel. How can you trust me so quickly," Fenris asked following close behind her. "Most of my good friends didn't know me but they followed me into battle. I didn't know them, but I know a good person when I see them. There is a fire in your soul that I have not seen since I faced off against the Arch Demon all those years ago," Isis stated and continued on the treacherous path.

"I am not surprised at your statement. A fire in me? That remains to be seen by my eyes," Fenris said easily keeping up with her. "If you have no belief in yourself then perhaps I am mistaking that flame for embers," Isis answered and stopped before two Sten.

"The elf is with me. Allow him pass," Isis said in a commanding tone. "Very well Ashkaari," the Sten shouted and allowed them to walk through. "Ashkaari? That is a high honor for the Qunari and you received such a title and are not dead," Fenris commented surprised.

"A Qunari fought the Blight by my side. When he became Arishok he gave me the title. I used to be Kadan now I am Ashkaari. Wait here while I explain that I am leaving to the Arishok," Isis said and went inside the Arishok's home.

He paced around for a few moments and listened to the arguing that took place. He couldn't place why the Arishok seemed angered that she wanted to leave. She was not tied to the Qun. So, why was he fighting her on her decision to go to Denerim? Why did he sound like a father demanding obedience from his unruly daughter.

Only when she came out walking like she wanted to kill something did Fenris realize the extent of the twos argument. "You would think he would be understanding that I am a Grey Warden and that meetings with Royalty and other important figures are necessary! Ugh! I just want to punch his gigantic as to Orlais," Isis yelled in anger and that's when Fenris noticed the glow on her skin. "How did you get those," Fenris questioned stopping her effectively and left them both feeling tension in the silence…..

End of Prologue

Author's note: I just had to try my hand at writing a dragon age fic. I am a fan of Fenris and so wished he could've been in origins. Anywho, I hope you enjoy the more chapters I post on this fic. Have a blessed day!


	2. Chapter 1: Tales of the Past

"_**The Markings That Bind Us"**_

_**Chapter One: Tales of the Past**_

Isis stared Fenris down before releasing a sigh. She had really not wanted to travel down that part of her past's road, but seeing as he had the same done to him, she highly doubted he would just take the long story short tale, but hell worth a shot.

"Same way as you did. Became a slave and got lyrium burned into my skin," Isis responded and when Fenris's face contorted in anger she coughed to hide her laughter. "Now you are just being rude," Fenris growled out. "Be rude to you dear Ser? Perish the thought," Isis commented and could no longer contain her laughter as a deeper scowl spread across his features. "Out with it," Fenris said almost yelling, his face almost solid red from being mad. "Okay okay. Calm down," Isis said after composing herself and grinned at him.

"I will admit I was careless and thought I was a tad invincible until I was cornered by twelve Magistrates. Grey Warden or not, that is high odds. Especially since they were blood mages. I thought I could do some good being so close to Tevinter, that I could go rescue some Elven slaves and take them to Ostagar where we have a homeland. My companion, a Grey Warden from Orlais, and I met little resistance until we freed a lot of slaves and sent them running. I was trapped by the mages so, I commanded him to leave me behind. A magistrate thought I would be the ultimate slave. I could've fought him when he wanted to put these markings on me, but I just did what he wanted and gathered what information I could. Sten… Well the Arishok now, broke into Minrathous and got me out of there. I have been here pretty much the rest of the time. The other Grey Warden took the slaves to Ostagar," Isis explained and Fenris frowned.

"Not quite a tale I was expecting. Do they hurt you," he asked crossing his arms, a glare settling in his eyes. "No they don't and I think I know why. I am Dalish," Isis replied her own glare forming. "Bullshit and you know it," Fenris growled out his markings glowing fiercely on his tanned skin.

"It is not bullshit. Let me fully explain then," Isis started when he interrupted her. "Go on," he said his anger still in his tone and his glowing skin only dimmed a little bit. "During the times of the Imperium's rule, there were many Elven slaves. We had many rituals and tales. Tevinter has all the knowledge of our magic rituals. These markings are such a one. When a Dalish comes of age they receive the Vallaslin, but if the Keeper deems that they are an elite warrior, the markings are later infused with Lyrium. I believe Tevinter calls it Lyrium Ghosting. We have a very long name for it and I will only tell you the translation. _Writing of the Lyrium Soldier,_" Isis finished and Fenris was beyond shocked. What had been done to him was an Elven Ritual lost to the Dalish who desired to keep their old ways alive? "What did these Lyrium Soldiers do," he asked the glow from his skin leaving much like his anger.

"Just your average Dalish Hunter like I was before I was brought in to the Grey Warden Order all those years ago. Yet, in war they were a force that was virtually unstoppable or so my wanna be master claimed. I never saw the scrolls myself. The insufferable bastard wouldn't let me. That's all I really know and it seems your master and the idiot mage that held me were trying to copy that ritual. We can probably talk to Lanaya about getting you the Vallaslin so the pain will stop. If it doesn't help then I will give this conclusion. It's because I am a Grey Warden," Isis explained and smiled at the thoughtful look that crossed the man's face.

She thought he was handsome, but now he was beyond that it was like handsome, cute, and gorgeous wrapped into one. She quickly shook her head and scolded herself in her mind. She had traveled the road of love before and it blew up in her face and left her with an irreparable scar. "Both would make sense. It would explain why they only looked for Elves to receive such markings. Maybe they believe we can handle it. Or maybe they want to see if it will awaken our supposed Ancient Magic and our immortality. Just to use Blood Magic and get into our bodies so they are eternal," Fenris said after he contemplated for a bit.

"A good assumption and it can be a valid statement. We will never know if that's the reason. So, if I may ask? Can you tell me what happened to your master? You said you are an exslave and I am sure he or she would not just give you up easily," Isis said crossing her arms in front of her chest and it made Fenris curse her cloak and his mind at the same time.

"I killed him," he said simply and let a devilishly sexy smile form. "I am happy for you. Sten killed mine. From the stories I was told it was a brutal death for my _'Master'_. I was unconscious because I never received proper meals," Isis said and looked behind her at the setting sun. "We can stay in my tent and we have a very early departure coming. Do you know how to hunt," Isis asked turning her head slightly to look at him.

"Not really no," Fenris replied blushing with embarrassment. "That's okay. I will teach you some basics. Follow me. I need to get you a bow and arrow," Isis said looking forward and began walking towards what Fenris believed would be her tent, since he was following right behind her.

"So, you being from Kirkwall and all, you would know the Champion then. Right," Isis asked and Fenris's frame returned to frigid and he was ready to strike. "Yes, I know Kaira Hawke. She is a powerful mage. Her and her abomination lover Anders. When she sided with the mages in Kirkwall I left," Fenris said in a disgusted tone.

"So, it is true that Anders was the one who blew up the Chantry in Kirkwall. Also, Kaira Hawke was the one who defended Merril and was sent away by my clan when the Keeper was killed. Is that correct," Isis asked stopping at a tent and opening a chest sitting beside it. "You are indeed. I suggested we left her with the.. Well your clan so justice would be done, but Hawke and Merril were friends and so she helped Merril keep her life by promising the clan that Merril would never bother them again. Merril lives in the Kirkwall Alienage now I suppose," Fenris answered and relaxed his tense muscles. "I see. Here is your bow and quiver of arrows," Isis answered handing him the weapon.

"Merril was always spoiled and protected against what the hunters had seen. She was always so hateful towards us. It was only because of my old friend Tamlen that I tried to befriend her. Yet she was bitter to me I still kept my patience with her. I gave her a kind smile when I was taken from my clan, but deep down I despised being kind to her. She knew nothing the hunters went through, she says things she knows nothing about, and she always acted like she was pitiful around the Keeper and elders. It figures she would be the cause of it. So let me guess she was being stupid," Isis asked and watched Fenris as he grabbed the bow and arrows and studied them.

"You hit the nail on the head. She was messing with Blood Magic and a Tevinter mirror that a demon spoke to her through. She destroyed it after it caused your Keeper's death. She claimed that the clan adored you and she was just a spoiled brat," Fenris answered and gave her a small smile.

"I bet Junar told her how I truly felt about her. If my clan accepted Hawke's terms then I will leave it be. Okay then, first thing about using a bow and arrow is to remain focused. I tried training Alistair in using a bow and he shot Sten in the leg. My other companions and myself were laughing so hard watching Sten chase Alistair all through the camp," Isis said and released a light laugh that had Fenris chuckling as well.

"Sten was yelling in Qunari language while Alistair yelled he didn't know what that meant but he didn't like it between his apologies. The whole thing ended when Alistair ran into a tree. Sten stopped and said something about a true warrior knew his surroundings and he would not kill a moron," Isis said between fits of laughter and Fenris was entranced by the melodic sound. "I promise to be focused and aware of my surroundings," Fenris said giving her a smirk and she smiled brightly at him.

"Okay. Let's get this practice underway I am famished," Isis said and removed her cloak. Fenris's eyes instantly scanned her body and her markings, she was a sight to be hold. Her body was exquisite and well toned. The only marring to her skin besides the Lyrium markings was what looked to be an arrow wound.

"Did he shoot you as well," Fenris asked and Isis's gaze turned sad. "No, I got this wound after I first became a Grey Warden. Alistair and myself were assigned to light a beacon to signal our reinforcements. The man who was supposed to answer our call quit the field and darkspawn discovered us. Flemeth saved us, but she could do nothing for the man who recruited Alistair and myself. Duncan was a good man and didn't deserve how his time ended," Isis said her eyes still shining with sadness.

"I apologize for bringing it up. I didn't mean to upset you," Fenris said softly his eyes settling in an almost wounded puppy look. "It's okay Fenris. Duncan saved me in a sense and he was one even the Dalish would be glad to have within their clans. I heard Alistair put up a statue in Denerim, Ostagar, and Highever. I should go see them," Isis said her full lips giving a small smile.

"Seeing as I am a travel companion of the sort now. If you allow it. I would like to go with you," Fenris replied and after a moment gestured his eyes to the bow in his hand.

"I'd like that Fenris. Oh right," Isis said and began showing him how to shoot a bow. After an hour or so, Isis was satisfied with Fenris's skill. He was a quick learner and would've been one hell of a hunter. "Ashkaari, the meal is prepared. Your companion and yours' seats are beside the Arishok," said a Sten after he approached. "Okay so I lied about hunting. It seems the Arishok wants an audience with us," Isis said and gave him an apologetic look. "It's fine. I am sure we will have plenty of time to do that during our travels no," Fenris asked smiling at her. "Yes, we will. Just throw that on the ground for now. I am starving," Isis said and watched as Fenris instead of throwing it like she said, placed it back in the chest. "It's a nice bow. No sense in risking it damage," Fenris said answering the questioning look in her eyes. "Very well, I won't argue with that. Come on," Isis said grabbing his hand and practically dragged him to the tables of food….

END OF CHAPTER 1

A.n.: Chapter one is up and running. I am so glad how this is coming along in my head. Also, I want to give a great big shout out to Musicalrain for the review and hope you and many others enjoy this story.


	3. Chapter 2: Heading for Denerim

"_**The Markings That Bind Us"**_

_**Chapter Two: Heading for Denerim**_

As Isis and Fenris sat with the Arishok, Fenris tried to ignore the look he was getting from the leader of the Antaam. He actually felt all eyes on him as instead of sitting on the other side of the Arishok, he sat close to Isis. She nodded at the Arishok and he turned his attention elsewhere which caused Fenris to release a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He was not afraid of the Arishok he and Hawke had faced, but this one stirred something in him. He almost felt like he did when he was first bought by Danarius and he didn't like it. "He was making sure I was okay with you being close to me. He was really helpful when I wanted to be alone at times," Isis whispered to Fenris and giggled.

"Kadan, do not speak as if I am not here. This is the elf that you caught in the woods correct," Sten asked keeping a critical eye on all around him even though his eyes where firmly locked onto Fenris. "Yes, he is going to be traveling with me to Denerim and some other places if he wants to," Isis answered and gave Sten a stern look at his blatant suspicion of Fenris.

"I would be honored to travel with you Isis," Fenris said and almost shifted in his seat under the scrutiny. "Be careful Kadan. I do not wish to see you like you were when you got involved with that idiot Alistair," Sten said and began eating. "Your concern is noted Sten, but you do not need to worry about me. We just met and that statement is not needed," Isis muttered and eyed the food with sparkling eyes before choosing something to eat.

Fenris ate what he could since he was uncomfortable and the Arishok just accused her of being in a relationship with him. Not that he would mind it, but they hardly knew each other. To jump to that status would be completely childish and idiotic. He studied Isis for a moment and realized what Anders had once said about her.

She did have this way of making people care about her and they could know next to nothing about her. Even though she was Dalish and had every right to despise Shemlen and City Elves, she treated them as fair as she could without wounding her pride. As he watched her talk with the Arishok, he pondered about her. How much did Anders know of this woman anyway. There was much more than met the eye with her.

"Dinner has concluded and you have a hard journey in the morning. Goodnight Kadan and imekari," Sten said standing up from the table. "Panahedan Arishok," Fenris replied and felt his lips form a smirk on his face at Sten's surprised face. "So, you know the Qun," Sten asked quickly recovering from the surprise. "Yes," Fenris said simply. "Surprising. Maybe you will be all right after all Kadan. Panahedan," Sten said and left the room. "Nice. I feel bad for forgetting that you knew the Qun. I apologize," Isis said and had sheepish look on her face.

"It's fine. I wasn't exactly comfortable," Fenris said giving her a smile. "He does that to people. Alistair was always unsettled by him. He is a good man though," Isis said smiling at the memories that flooded her mind. "He mentioned your relationship with King Alistair," Fenris asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"That is a long story and we must rest. Sten was right we have a long journey to Denerim," Isis said and headed for her tent. Fenris frowned and scolded himself for being stupid and bringing it up before catching up with her and retiring for the night….

_~Fenris's Dream~_

"_It seems you have broken the chains that lead to your master, but are you truly free? Will others come to claim Danarius's prized weapon," a voice called in the darkness. "Who are you," Fenris asked his anger filling him. "if you have forgotten so quickly boy then maybe I shouldn't have tried to warn you," the voice answered and there was Flemeth. "Witch," Fenris growled out. "Yes. I see you have found the Hero of Ferelden just as I have seen you would. Let it play out naturally and only then will all see that a new age has begun. Goodbye boy until," Flemeth said in her usual sarcastic demeanor before she started to fade as another voice filled his head._

_**Fenris…**_

"_Until what Witch," Fenris yelled his body glowing ever brighter because he is in the Fade._

_**FENRIS…..**_

"_All in good time. Someone wants you awake," Flemeth replied laughing before she was completely gone._

_**FENRIS!**_

_~Dream's End~_

His eyes slowly opened to see Isis hovering over him. "About time! It was like you were in a coma! Come on! We have to go," Isis said happily before leaving him to get up. Fenris stretched and frowned. He had not seen a sign nor heard of Flemeth in years and now she shows up? He shook his head, got dressed, and left the tent.

"That was quick," Isis said handing him some food and began taking down her tent. "Sorry for oversleeping," Fenris said and started eating. "No harm done really. You only overslept by a few minutes," Isis said as she finished packing up the tent and things they would need for the trip. "Pardon my curiosity last night. I was just wondering about why Sten would bring that up is all," Fenris said once he finished his food.

"It's fine. I guess there is no harm in telling you really. Before Alistair was King, he was a Grey Warden like me. I met him at Ostagar when Duncan brought me there to become a member of the order. He was a sarcastically funny sort and he was the first Shemlen I had ever met that didn't look at me like a heretic. Well, besides Duncan and King Cailin. Through our travels I got to know him like he got to know me. I loved him, but Ferelden needed a leader. Queen Anora would've been a good leader, but she would not understand the things going on with the commoners. Alistair being raised as a commoner had that standing. I put him on the throne knowing he would end our relationship. I sacrificed my love for him for Thedas," Isis said turning to Fenris.

"I see. So, you earning the title of Kadan makes him protective and doesn't want you hurt. I see why I got the impression he wanted me to die when I entered with you," Fenris explained helping her pick up the stuff they needed and watched her say goodbye to the Qunari and then nodded at him. They made their way through the forest with little incident. Only the occasional predators, Fenris praised whoever was watching over them that they had not run into Tevinter Soldiers.

They approached several ships and after talking to all of them, Isis finally talked one of them to take them to Denerim. They set sail just as the sun was high and Fenris was once again staring at the ocean. The occasional sea creature jumping out of the water filled him with what could only be described as serenity.

"I was wondering something Fenris. If you would indulge me," Isis asked bringing out her daggers to sharpen them. "This should be good. Go ahead," Fenris said turning toward her and leaned his back against the ship's railing. "You lived in Tevinter most of your life. Do you know of their laws," Isis asked as she began sharpening the blades of her secondary weapon with a whetstone.

"I know of mostly slave laws. Why," Fenris asked raising an eyebrow. "Then you know that since Danarius is dead that another Magistrate can claim his property and that includes you," Isis said still sharpening her weapon. "Yes I know that. Who would want me anyway? I am dangerous and unpredictable," Fenris said his face forming a frown. "That's the point. You are dangerous and a powerful weapon. Not close to my power or anything, but you are indeed a powerful man. A Magistrate who wants power will find it and use it by any means necessary. We will need to hide your markings. I don't have to hide mine because I am Dalish and this could be described as Vallaslin," Isis said putting the stone away once she was finished.

"I came across a few Dalish tribes and they never questioned it. They even thought I was from one of the clans," Fenris stated in a flat tone. "How much of your markings were exposed then," Isis asked standing up and giving the blades a practicing swing enjoying the whistling sound the blades made as they cut the air. "Enough that they decided to help," he said flatly uneasy about where this conversation was going.

"You will be fine with the Dalish, Fenris. Even though you are classified as a flat ear doesn't mean we don't help our brethren in a time of need. We do it to not only show the City Elves that they can return to their people, but because regardless of where they live they are still Elvhenan," Isis explained turning to Fenris.

"I see. How about a spar," Fenris asked changing the subject. "Okay. Just hand to hand combat. The ship is a little small and I do not wish to swim to Denerim," Isis said placing her weapons back where she pulled them from and got into a fighting stance. "Very well," Fenris answered while removing his weapon and sitting it next to her stuff. "I am a warrior and you are a rogue. No stealth if you don't mind," Fenris continued getting into his own fighting stance.

"No problem, I don't need stealth to kick your ass. You must pin your opponent twice. Sound fair," Isis asked a confident smile spreading across her lovely face. "You sound so sure of that. I agree to your terms," Fenris said a smile appearing on his own face , but was short lived when she ran at him and started throwing punches and kicks. Fenris dodged them with cat like grace and speed. He even threw some of his own only for them to be blocked.

Isis was surprised to say the least. The only person to ever keep up with her movement was Zevran who had been trained for years to be fast and efficient. She was going to actually spar for real and it left her excited. Her eyes sparkled with the thrill of someone being strong enough that she didn't have to go easy on them.

Isis ducked to miss a punch aimed for her head and sweep kick Fenris only for him to flip out of the away avoiding the strike. "Impressive, but not good enough," Isis said and began using the rogue talents of the duelist. If Fenris wasn't on his toes before, he was now. The punches and kicks were much faster and with each block he felt the immense strength in them.

She finally had a sweep kick connect and Fenris hit the deck of the ship hard knocking the air out of him. She gave him no time to recover as she pinned him down effectively. "I win. Final round," Isis whispered her breath fanning his face and he involuntarily shivered. She got off of him and helped him to his feet. They once again got into a stance and Fenris's mind filled with strategies to beat her. She was a rogue and they were always light on their feet and depend on putting most of their strength in their strikes when they make them. She was no ordinary rogue though.

She is a Grey Warden who specialty was a rogue. As they exchanged blows a plan came to Fenris. Once he saw her give an opening he took it by tackling her to the ground and pinned her hands above her head. "Now I have won," Fenris said a confident smirk appearing on his face. "Don't get cocky," Isis said with a grin before head butting him causing him to loosen his grip. She took her chance and rolled them over pinning him by putting her arm to his jugular. "You lose," Isis said smiling as Fenris's face filled with shock. He was so busy thinking of how to get her down that he didn't plan on her getting out of it.

"I will accept that. You are a formidable woman Isis. More so than Hawke could dream to be," Fenris said looking her in the eyes and for a moment was lost in them until he felt where she was sitting. She was awfully close to his manhood and he turned a brilliant shade of red. Isis looked at him oddly before she figured out where she was and jumped off of him blushing herself.

"Sorry about that. Good spar," Isis said and disappeared from sight. "Thanks," Fenris said to himself and just stared up at the sky. His mind reeling with images and questions, but mostly images. He growled as he tried to focus on the clouds in the sky, but he couldn't seem stop the naughty thoughts running through his mind. Sure he flirted with Hawke from time to time, but he never felt this kind of attraction. Fenris stood up and opted to go take a cold bath to rid himself of the images and the physical problem they seemed to cause.

_**And so it begins…..**_

He turned around quickly as he heard the voice. Suspicion filled him as he could not locate the source. It was Flemeth's voice, he was sure of it. Yet, he couldn't figure out why she was coming to him. Why was he so important all of the sudden? He glared at nothing in particular before disappearing into the lower part of the ship…

**End of Chapter 2**

A.N.: Okay the last chapter I did take some Alistair humor and added it to Isis's persona because my hero was pretty much the same. For those who may not know, Sten from Origins becomes Arishok after Hawke kills the one in Kirkwall. There is a Dragon Age comic I believe is called Those who Speak or something like that, it will tell you more. Musicalrain once again a shout out goes to you. I am so glad you like it! If I could give you a cookie I would. The idea for the Markings actually came to my mind as I was writing the chapters out and knew the Elves were trying to regain their past.

So I used it in this story seeing as it was common to use slavery or a darkspawn out break and all. If you get Sten to a high approval rating to the heart on your origins game by giving him his sword and conversations. He gives you the title of Kadan and if you find his sword and return it he calls you Ashkaari. Panahedan means good bye or take refuge in safety. You can find many Qunari phrases with a wiki site dedicated to the Qunari language referred as Qunlat. Also, I went ahead and told the story of her and Alistair just to get it out of the way. Next update will be soon and you will get a big surprise! Thank you again Musicalrain and to all of you who favorited and follows this story. Hope you all have a blessed day.


	4. Chapter 3: A Moment of Surprise

"_**The Markings That Bind Us"**_

_**Chapter Three: A Moment of Surprise**_

They had been at sea for a long time. So long that the smell of the ocean was making the Hero of Ferelden sick and Fenris hid his amusement as much as possible. "I see you Fenris! I know it's shocking to see me, the famed slayer of the Arch Demon in the fifth blight, getting bested by the sea. Now if you are done containing your mirth, we can discuss my plans of travel. Are you quite finished," Isis asked giving the best glare she could.

"I apologize. It is surprising, but I am composed. Well for now," Fenris said giving her a smug smile. "After Denerim, I am heading to Amaranthine to relinquish my Warden Commander and Arlessa title. I didn't want it and I sure as hell don't want to keep it. Nathaniel is a better option. I do want to see the homeland that was given to our people. So, Ostagar would be the first stop. You have any suggestions," Isis asked her eyes trained on him like a hawk watching it's prey. It made Fenris excited and nervous at the same time.

"I have only really been to Kirkwall. So, where we go is entirely up to you," Fenris replied and looked around him to break their eye lock. "Will do. So, have you had any relationships? I know it's a spur of the moment question, but I had to ask. You don't have to answer," Isis said a light hue of pink dusting her cheeks. Her tanned skin almost hiding it.

"No, I have not. There were not many women there I fancied. They either believed they were above me or was someone no one really should sleep with. Isabella tried and she tried hard, but I almost hate her as much as I hate Anders and Merrill," Fenris answered turning his attention back to her.

"I see. What do you fancy then," Isis asked and couldn't help thinking he was adorable as he looked at her shocked and red faced. "I.. Well…I.. Ask me another time. You are very bold Isis," Fenris stuttered and praised his luck to finally gain some control. "You have no idea. I fancy a lot of things myself. I fancy beautiful, powerful, dangerous, and lively things. It makes it a challenge to tame that," Isis said smiling. "So, why Alistair then? When I saw him in Kirkwall, he seemed odd and not the sort you described," Fenris said feeling his heart speed up.

"He was lively," Isis said simply and held her hand up before running to the deck of the ship. Fenris ran after her worried. His worry was short lived as he heard her cursing her illness. He chuckled to himself and came up next to her. "Your sickness will end soon. There is land ahead," Fenris said and patted her on the back. Both of them glowing from the contact. "Creators be praised. I will be so happy to leave this bouncing hunk of wood," Isis said exasperated.

When they finally got off the ship, Isis was tempted to kiss the earth. "Let's avoid ships for a while. Yes," Fenris asked a smirk threatening to appear on his face. "I agree completely. Sorry about that. You would think all the things a Grey Warden has to do that I would not get seasick, but I do. So is my luck no," Isis said giving a half smile. "Hmm. Maybe so," Fenris replied offering her a smile.

_**Behind you boy!**_

Fenris, upon hearing the voice, spun around and saw someone he really didn't want to see. "Fenris? Are you all right? Is that someone you know," Isis asked her face blank but her eyes exposed her concern. "That man over there is a Magistrate. I believe Danarius called him Revias. My former master said he was a problem, but not a big one. With Danarius dead, who knows what he will do if he sees me. Let's get out of here," Fenris explained and gave Isis a pleading look. "Wow, you have awesome puppy dog eyes. You could probably best them too," Isis said her eyes twinkling with mirth. She grabbed his arm and lead him away, but they were too late.

"What do we have here? You are Danarius's former pet and you seem to be running around with the Hero of Ferelden. Is she your new master now," Revias asked a smug look on his face. "Fenris is not my slave nor anyone else's. You are in Ferelden territory Revias. It is unwise to start ranting about slavery here," Isis growled out.

Revias was probably about six foot tall, maybe in his forties, and despite his good looks he was a snide bastard and she hated him already. "I am sure you being a Grey Warden that you understand the laws of Tevinter. I can claim this slave just like that and you know you are powerless about it," Revias stated confidence laced in his tone.

"It is so nice to see that we can get along in these peaceful times. Or was that a dream I had," a voice said in humor and Isis felt dread fill her. "King Alistair. This is a pleasant surprise your majesty. This Magistrate says that he can claim this man as a slave," Isis explained giving Alistair a light bow.

"You don't have to bow to me Isis. We are friends after all. Well, by Tevinter law he can do this unless he is wanted in Ferelden either by being a criminal or other means," Alistair said hoping Isis caught his hint and judging by the look on her face she did.

"He is wanted in Ferelden your majesty," Isis said a determined aura surrounding her. "How so," Revias said smirking like he had won. "He is wanted by the Grey Wardens. I hereby invoke the right of conscription," Isis said and Fenris's contorted from fear to shock in mere seconds. "You can't do that," Revias yelled his face expressing his rage.

"She can. This is not Tevinter, this is Ferelden and slavery is banned here and Grey Wardens have the power to conscript anyone from princes to slaves. I will allow it," Alistair countered and gave the Magistrate a challenging look. "You have made an enemy of Tevinter fools," Revias growled out and stalked off in rage. "You proclaim that like I've never heard that before," Alistair yelled at the man and turned toward Isis and Fenris.

"This is the third meeting we have had since you became Warden Commander and two out of those three resorted in you conscripting someone that was threatened. Are you going to make a habit of this? If so, please send warning. That'll be great. Thanks," Alistair said smiling slightly.

"Thank you Alistair. You sent a message for me to come talk with you. You said it was urgent," Isis said getting straight to business. "No doubt you are in a hurry to get to Amaranthine to make this lad a Warden. Very well, I had a run in with somebody we thought we wouldn't see ever again," Alistair said and his face turned to a weary one.

"Morrigan," Isis asked crossing her arms. "I wish it was her. It was Flemeth actually. It seems Morrigan was right when she said Flemeth wasn't truly dead. She gave me this note to give to you. It's Dalish so I couldn't translate it and I hardly get to leave the castle anymore. Stupid Teagan," Alistair said handing her the note.

Isis read the note and to be sure of it's meaning, she read it again. "It says go to where the creators cry for release and the wolves howl their mockery, the old bat still gave damn riddles. She is referring to the Tale of Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf. I am sure of that. How can I get to where he sealed the creators," Isis asked finally speaking. "Maybe she means Arlathan? That was our original homeland and that was where Elves knew all of their Gods right," Fenris said coming into the conversation after the shock wore off.

"I thank you by the way Isis. You could've just gotten rid of me. I am in your debt," Fenris continued. "Get in line behind all of those indebted to her and that includes me," Alistair said and eyed Fenris with a bit jealously. "If I am not mistaken, the Grey Warden Compound here is in working order after you gave us a new building," Isis said putting the note away. "Yes it is finished. There is a statue of Duncan there," Alistair replied giving Isis a warm smile..

"Another one? Alistair you have like five statues of him throughout Thedas," Isis groaned. "It sounds like you have an unhealthy obsession with the man," Fenris said and Isis could barely contain her laughter. "He was like a father to me. I just keep thinking I haven't honored him enough," Alistair explained all the while glaring at Fenris for his comment.

"Anyway, how long has it been finished," Isis asked pulling the two away from their glaring contest. "It has been finished for about a month now. Of course, you can do the joining here! I apologize I completely forgot about you assigning a Seneschal here to do joining rituals around here," Alistair said with the stupid me look on his face. "Why you are King I will never understand," Fenris muttered. "Why don't you ask Isis? She threw me into the Kingly duty," Alistair said and another glaring match ensued.

"Don't start Alistair. You have proven to be a great king you are just forgetful most of the time of simple things," Isis stated her face showing disdain. "Fine. Yeah you are right about that. I have been scolded by Teagan more times than I can count. I can count pretty high you know," Alistair said his usual joking self returning. "Well, we must make our leave. Fenris has a joining to go through. I will see you around Alistair," Isis said and pulled Fenris with her. "Take care Isis," Alistair whispered and left the area.

Fenris watched Isis from the corner of his eye, he could tell the meeting with Alistair was hard on her and he didn't make it better by picking a fight with the man. Hell, he didn't even know what possessed him to even try to fight Alistair. He concluded it was because he was stressed about Revias and the Joining. Anders loved to talk when he was drunk. He remembered he once said the Joining Ritual was dangerous and you had a fifty, fifty shot of surviving it.

_**Becoming a Warden now? It seems your chains are finally broken for real from Tevinter only for the remaining chains to be grabbed by the Hero of Ferelden. How will you adjust to the duty you must carry out as a warden and also the new chains that bind you to that life? See you soon boy…..**_

Fenris scowled as Flemeth's voice reached his head again. He just wished the damn witch would just leave him alone. 'She does not hold my remaining chains. I have none! Isis ridded me of them. I am free and I want to join the order. I want to do something else besides being a pet for someone,' Fenris thought and listened as Isis told him about each building they passed. No, he wasn't a slave to Isis nor the order. He would be a member of the order and fight slavers as well as darkspawn and he would gladly do it by Isis's side….

_**End of Chapter 3**_

A.N.: Musicalrain once again you are awesome for the reviews. Hope you liked the surprise too. Much more surprises coming. The chapters will be getting more detailed from here on out and more flirting between the two elves.

I agree Sten is hard to get a high approval of, his gifts are: his sword, all the food items give him a +1 or +2, all the painted things, and mostly agree with him about duty and all that and also challenge him! He can't stand spinelessness. He even tell Alistair he was surprised he had a spine and it was a pity he didn't use it. Also, listen to his tales and explanations. He is actually easy to get high approval because you can get a +24 on your first conversation with him. I wanted Sten to act like a father figure. The term Kadan is an endearing one and seeing as he is not a romance option I opted for the father figure thing. He spent a lot of time in Ferelden so it only seems right that he adopted some of their beliefs right? Anywho, I am so glad you like the story and it's only gonna get better from here. May God bless you and all of my other readers too!


	5. Chapter Four: Fenris's Joining

"_**The Markings That Bind Us"**_

_**Chapter Four: Fenris's Joining**_

Fenris looked up at the regal building in front of them. There were statues of Griffons sitting on the posts that held the gate and in the middle of the courtyard stood a statue of who he assumed was Duncan. The statue was well made and every detail was exquisite from the man's body to his withdrawn weapons.

"Hello Commander. Welcome to Starfang Keep," a soldier said who was standing next to the gate. He opened them and they walked in casually. "A little to elegant, but Alistair can do what he wants. Are you nervous about the Joining," Isis asked breaking the silence. "I would be lying if I said no. I do know there is a fifty percent chance the Joining will kill me," Fenris replied and followed her as she followed a soldier.

"Greetings Commander. I am Seneschal Deranen. It is an honor to see you again. Halen said you would probably make your way here. If I may be so bold as to say that it was quite reckless of you two to challenge Tevinter alone," Deranen said giving her the order's standard bow.

"I know, but something needed to be done. I don't see the Templars or Seekers going after them. This young lad here is my newest recruit. Can you prepare for the Joining," Isis asked placing her hand on Fenris's shoulder.

"Welcome to the Grey Wardens Ser. Velanna brought two recruits of her own here for the Joining. Preparations should be complete and he can join the others to wait for the ritual," Deranen said and lead Fenris to the other two recruits.

"Aneth ara lethallan. Glad to see you are well," an elven woman said walking to her. "Aneth ara Velanna. It's good to see you," Isis said offering the woman a smile. "I see you found another recruit. I found two, a mage and a warrior. Where have you been," Velanna asked making small talk.

"I have. He is a warrior as well. I have been with the Qunari for a time and doing some damage to Tevinter. Freed at least seventy slaves. I hope to free more soon," Isis replied watching Fenris.

"Looks like they are ready. Let's go," Velanna announced and they made their way to the group. "You three have been selected to be a part of an Order whose sole purpose is to battle the Darkspawn and remain vigilant. Drinking the blood of darkspawn gives us mastery of their taint and the ability to kill them and any Arch Demon they may find. your skills, you have proven you are worthy to join our ranks. We say only a few words before the joining. Commander if you would," Seneschal Deranen said his attention on Isis.

"Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And one day we shall join you," Isis said and watched for anyone who was going to back out.

"Lyria, step forward. From this moment on. You are a Grey Warden," Deranen said handing the chalice to a young mage. She took a drink and soon began choking. "I am sorry Lyria. Step forward Gavin. From this moment forth. You are a Grey Warden," the Seneschal continued handing the chalice to the warrior next to Fenris who was looking at the dead woman near them.

He knew it was going to be dangerous, but that death looked like it felt brutal. He almost pitied the mage, almost being the key word. The warrior named Gavin's head rolled as he fell to the floor. "He lives Commander. Now, it comes to you Fenris. It is Fenris right," Deranen asked turning to the last recruit of the day. "Yes," Fenris said taking the chalice and drinking from it.

After a moment, he could hear the voices of the taint. He placed a hand on his head as images flooded his mind. He fell to the floor shortly after his eyes turned white. "He survived as well Commander. How odd. He is glowing," Deranen said and looked at Isis for an answer.

"He was a Tevinter slave. He had lyrium burned into his skin like I have had done to me. The taint could be causing the markings to react. He will be fine. Guards take them to a room for them to rest," Isis commanded and left the room for a moment.

Isis was confused about him glowing, she didn't know if she did when she received the markings. She would just have to figure it out later. She looked up at the sky and watched the sky turn from blue to a purplish pink signaling the sun was setting and night was approaching. She pondered about Flemeth's riddle as she tried to come up with a solution for Fenris's markings doing what they did…

Fenris woke up to find he was laying on a bed. A very comfortable one at that. The bed he had in Kirkwall was like sleeping on a stone and having the jagged pieces digging into his skin. He rose up and looked around the well decorated room. A painting of Isis was on the wall, she was wearing the armor of the Grey Wardens. A small beautiful smile on her face.

Fenris stared at the painting for what felt like hours before hearing his stomach proclaiming he was hungry. He got up and walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Good evening ser. Do you need any help," a guard asked saluting Fenris.

"I am looking for Isis," Fenris said and the guard pointed towards a doorway. "Go through that doorway and enter the courtyard. Last I saw her she was sitting at the statue of Ser Duncan," the guard replied and Fenris nodded in gratitude before going to the courtyard. He stopped watching her as she sang.

_Hahren na melana sahlin_

_Emma ir abeles _

_Souver'inan isala hamin_

_Vhenan him dor'felas_

_In uthenera na revas_

_Vir sulahn'nehn_

_Vir dirthera _

_Vir samahl la numin_

_Vir lath sa'vunin_

Once she finished, she turned and saw Fenris and gave him a welcoming smile. "Welcome to the Grey Wardens," Isis said a smile still in place. "Thank you. I am honored to be one. That was the Elven Prayer of the Dead right," Fenris asked walking to her and taking a seat next to her. "Yes it is. I thought since I didn't get to go to his funeral that I could at least honor him somehow," Isis said her eyes softening.

"I am sure he understood and he is proud of you for ending the blight," Fenris said looking up at the star filled sky. As he said this, a star streamed across the and the watched it until it faded from sight.

"You're right he is. Fenris," Isis said turning to him. "Yes," Fenris said giving her a questioning look. "You are an enigma. You know that right," Isis asked in a hushed whisper. "I am? How so," Fenris asked confused. "You are polite and respectable, but when that mage died you seemed so happy. Do you really hate them so much that you will condemn the innocent ones," Isis asked studying his reaction.

"My life has been surrounded by magic. Just look at what they did to us. These markings are a curse and a gift at the same time. I know there are good mages, but my own experience tells me they will not stay that way. Corner them or offer them power and they always take it. Can you tell me after what Anders, Merrill, and the Magistrate have done that you will not be cautious," Fenris asked his markings glowing lightly as anger filled him.

"You are right. I am cautious, but I will not use what they have done to automatically label them as evil creatures. I will watch them and see if that's what they do and if need be I will kill them," Isis said placing her hand over his. "You have to let your hate go. If you don't then Danarius and the other Magistrates will always win. They are counting on you harboring the memories of them because they will be immortal. Because you will be keeping them alive that way. Wear the markings like a gift of freedom," Isis continued and watched as they glowed from their contact.

"I can try," Fenris said giving an unsure smirk. "Don't try. Just do it. People can go their whole lives trying and may never succeed as those who just do it does. You must be hungry. Let's get you some food," Isis said getting up, but was stopped by Fenris grabbing her arm.

"Thank you Isis, but I am afraid I can not simply do it. I can only try," Fenris explained staring her right in the eyes. "Very well. I can accept that," Isis said and watched as Fenris's hand slid down her arm. Her skin quickly making Goosebumps on to her flesh. Each marking on her arm lighting up brightly.

_**You feel it… Don't you boy?**_

Fenris growled in anger in his mind, but he couldn't deny what the witch said. Every time they touched he could feel something wash over him and it became stronger by every contact. "Fenris. I think I know why you were glowing when you went through the joining ," Isis said breaking his train of thought. "My markings were glowing," Fenris asked confusion washed over him more strongly than before.

"I can't sense the taint in you," Isis said her face contorting to one of thought. "What," Fenris asked an eyebrow raising in surprise. "The lyrium in your skin must have caused the taint to be destroyed. At least, that's what I think may have caused it. We could ask the Circle of Magi's First Enchanter Irving. We will go there after Ostagar," Isis said and looked at their joined hands.

"S-sorry," Fenris said pulling his hand from hers and looked anywhere but her eyes. "No harm done Fenris. Let's get you fed okay," Isis said smiling and they left the courtyard heading for the kitchen. As they turned down a hallway Fenris recognized someone right a way. "I'll be damned. Carver," Fenris said and the said man turned and was shocked to see Fenris.

"Fenris! What in Maker's name are you doing here? My sister isn't here is she," Carver asked as they came up to him. "No, she isn't. I am a Grey Warden now," Fenris said as he and Carver shook hands. "That's great. Welcome to the order then. So, how did you become a Grey Warden," Carver asked.

"Long story short I was conscripted when a Magistrate saw me," Fenris said and Carver nodded and bowed at Isis. "Commander," Carver said politely. "Hello Carver. How was yo,"Isis started, but was interrupted when she heard screaming and a drunken dwarf cursing. "Oh no," Isis groaned while Carver laughed and Fenris just looked between the two confused.

"Why such dread over a cursing dwarf," Fenris asked confused. "It's not the fact it's a cursing dwarf. It is who that cursing dwarf is. Looks like you will be meeting Oghren," Isis said giving him an apologetic look.

"The dwarf is a bit of a smelly ass, but he's not that bad. Just to new recruits is all. A word of advice Fenris. Don't take his drinking challenge," Carver said and laughed lightly. They all three entered the kitchen to see the one Fenris guessed was Oghren arguing with he guessed was a cook.

"You sodding nughumper, I am saying you can't give a small plate of food to a Warden. I said nothing about your cooking at all. Stop putting words in my mouth," Oghren yelled and soon released a loud burp.

"Now, I see why Varric loves being a surface dwarf. He smells like a brewery and sweat," Fenris said his face going from blank to disgusted. "I heard that you pansy ass, tree hugging, pointed eared freak show," Oghren yelled turning towards them and Fenris's eyes turned dangerous as his markings flared to life…..

**End of Chapter 4 **

A.N.: I just had to end it there just to keep you guys guessing. Anywho, a shout out to Musicalrain again and now Apollo! Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate your advice Apollo, but I have never liked writing that way. I like the conversation switching and constantly spacing for every character's speech will get annoying, but I will try to make it a bit easier to read.

Also, Musicalrain, I hope you can get that approval with Sten! He becomes a tank when you do. Every time your approval reaches from minor to massive he gets a strength bonus. I forgot to mention use your dog and he will find a piece of cake give that to Sten for a +4 or +5 can't remember at the moment. This chapter was mainly to open the future chapters for their flirting. Flemeth will be making an appearance soon. Thank you both once again. May God bless you guys and see ya next update!


	6. Chapter 5: Drinking and Kisses

"_**The Markings That Bind Us"**_

_**Chapter Five: Drinking and Kisses**_

"I was wrong you're not just a freak show. You are a fairy too," Ohgren said laughing watching Fenris's hand reach for his blade.

"I am just messing with you kid. The name's Ohgren," he continued and held his hand out.

"You may call me Fenris. You are a very strange dwarf," Fenris said and took his hand cautiously, giving it a firm shake.

"You don't know the half of it. Welcome Commander! By the way, I overheard Deranen say he was going to hold a party in your honor," Oghren said grinning like a madman.

"How nice… This will entail the lot of you being drunken fools," Isis said shaking her head at the news, she hated Warden parties.

"Commander need I remind you that you joined the drunken fools in drinking yourself," Oghren countered and released a hearty laugh.

"Yes well, I didn't get as wasted as you boys did. At least that I know of. It was your fault anyway! You bought that liquor from that mage," Isis said in an attempt to defend herself.

"Well, it did it's job right. Buttercup here, was so drunk that he flirted with Velanna even after she shot a fireball at him. You missed some good times kid, but don't you worry. We'll get ya settled in in no time," Oghren said punching Fenris's arm.

"How is Felsi and the little Oghren," Isis asked changing the subject and cleared her throat because Fenris was eyeing her.

"Mad at me again as usual. You damn women are all the same, we can't do anything right and even if we did we are still wrong. She has become almost insufferable," Oghren said a look akin to frustration appearing on his face.

"So, how about a drinking game guys? We need to get Fenris officially initiated into the order. How about it Commander? Join us for a drinking game," Carver asked giving a pleading look at the Commander. Oghren and Fenris studied Isis for an answer.

"We are not leaving until late tomorrow anyway. So, why not? I'm game," Isis said shrugging her shoulders.

"By my ancestors! This is going to be sodding great," Oghren manage to get out before he started wobbling.

"This is why I said not to buy any more liquor from the mages Oghren. It takes awhile to really effect you, but when it does you become unbearable," Isis said rolling her eyes.

"Well, it's all we have I'm afraid. Oghren drank all of the ale and the tavern refuses to sell to us anymore because Oghren started a brawl there. He got punched in the head and fell to the ground. He then crawled through everyone who was fighting like the little man he is," Carver said and laughed lightly.

"There ya go again saying crap about my height. The fight wasn't my fault. I didn't mean to fall on that guy," Oghren slurred still wobbling. Fenris looked at the dwarf in surprise and he just grinned.

"I suppose you also didn't mean to play the drums on his wife's breasts either right," Carver retorted and Oghren glared at him.

"You played the drums on a woman's breasts," Isis asked raising an eyebrow and her lips formed a frown.

"Only a little. I ended the brawl though. I love being a berserker," Oghren said his speech slurring worse as each word was spoken.

"Let's get this game under way. I am eager to see if the dwarf can take much more," Fenris said watching the dwarf wobble to and fro in mild amusement.

"Okay the game goes like this. Each of us get a chance to ask the other a question. You have the choice to lie or tell the truth. If you lie and someone calls bullshit then you have to take two shots. If you tell the truth and someone calls bullshit they take two shots. You only take one shot if you refuse to answer a question. The person asking the question must take a shot if the person who was asked the question answers," Carver explained leading them to a table before leaving to get the liquor and shot glasses they would need.

"Sounds easy enough," Fenris said sitting down across from Isis.

"Okay here we go guys. Fenris since you are the new recruit. You start us off," Carver said placing the shot glasses in front of everyone before sitting down. All eyes were watching Fenris as he thought of a good question to ask one of them.

"Okay, Carver. All that time you spent mad at your mage sister because you had to protect to her. My question is why start flirting with a mage," Fenris asked Carver who turned redder than Isis's hair.

"I was drunk Fenris," Carver answered quickly.

"Bullshit," Isis, Oghren, and Fenris said and Carver cursed before taking his two shots and Fenris took his one.

"My turn. Oghren. Do you think you could go a day without drinking," Carver asked Oghren who started laughing.

"That's stupid of course I wouldn't. It helps me get mad and have a good time," Oghren said watching Carver take a shot.

"Commander. After Alistair, has there been anyone that has caught your attention," Oghren asked and now it was Isis's turn to blush.

"There is," Isis replied and Oghren took his shot.

"What a cheap answer Commander," Carver said glaring at her.

"He said is there anyone. He didn't ask who," Isis countered smirking.

"I'm sure that's what he meant to ask," Carver muttered under his breath.

"Fenris. What is it you fancy," Isis asked giving him a wink. Fenris shifted and he looked at all the eyes on him. Then they heard metal clanging as Oghren passed out and hit the floor. A few brief moments later he got back up and demanded they continue the game.

"I fancy powerful, graceful, compassionate, beautiful, independent, and loyal things," Fenris answered and smirked when Isis downed her shot.

A few hours passed and now all four were wasted and laughing. Fenris looked at the group and was happy he got to meet them. Well, he already knew Carver and back then he thought of him as annoying and ungrateful, but the Carver he was seeing now was so much different. He was much more calm and not as pissed off. Even though Oghren was a drunken ass of a person, he was a good guy deep down. He was honored to call the Dwarven warrior a comrade and maybe a friend in the future.

Then there was Isis, he didn't know what to make of how he felt about her. Flemeth seemed to know what was going on. He would be denying it if he said that he felt nothing for her. The woman was everything that he had envisioned a lover to be. They were at sea for months and talked for hours. The woman had known pain of loss, of love that didn't last, and of sacrifice.

Her eyes held the light and was a constant beacon for any who would accept it. She was a gem that was rare and most desired for. Yet, within her eyes he could see the fear of being hurt.

"Isis. Are you afraid of being hurt," Fenris asked his cheeks holding a dusting of pink from the alcohol in his system and he watched her lips pull into a smile and release a giggle.

"I am, but I think we all fear being hurt. The real challenge is to take the jump and hope for the best and if you get hurt take it as a lesson and move on as best you can," Isis answered her speech only slightly slurred.

There was silence until they heard loud snoring and saw that Carver and Oghren finally fell asleep. They shared a laugh as Oghren was curled up on the floor like a cat. . "Do you think they noticed that we cheated," Fenris asked her grinning.

"I didn't cheat. I just used that pressure point that you showed me to lower my drunkenness is all," Isis said with a huge smile on her face.

"I learned more than I ever wanted to about Oghren too," Fenris said a gave a disgusted scowl that showed Isis his head replayed it.

"It was fun. Who would've thought that Carver was jealous of elves because we are so pretty," Isis said laughing while standing up and cleaned up the glasses and the bottles.

"Isis. Who said we had to quit," Fenris asked stopping her in her tracks. She turned to look at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I figured it was over because our entertainment ended," Isis replied smiling at him.

"Come back here. We can still play," Fenris said his eyes challenging her. Isis set the glasses down and slid one to Fenris.

"New rules. We can ask anything and we can not lie. If we refuse to answer we must take three shots. That's the only change," Isis said and Fenris's lips became a full fledged smile.

"I like those odds. You first," Fenris said watching her fill their shot glasses.

"All right. Why did you pick a fight with Alistair," Isis asked her eyes watching him closely for any deception.

"To be honest, I don't know why. I just felt deep down like I had to," Fenris answered and Isis, who sensed no deception, downed her shot.

"Would you be angry with me if I kissed you," Fenris asked standing up and walked up to her.

"No I wouldn't be angry," Isis replied and felt her whole body heat up as his hand caressed her cheek softly.

He bent forward and captured her lips in a fiery kiss, the only way others would know how passionate it was would be their markings lighting brightly and furiously.

Fenris body was on fire and it wasn't just his markings. It seems Isis's former master didn't lie to her about the ritual, but all that didn't matter. All that did was her and himself in that moment. The kiss deepened when Isis ran her tongue over his bottom lip and pulled it into her mouth suckling on it softly.

Fenris's tongue fought with Isis's as she stood for their kiss to be deeper than what it was. He walked her until she was up against the wall next to the door. Isis moaned into his mouth as the cold wall touched the bare part of her back and Fenris let out a feral growl. Isis pulled away from the kiss and breathed heavily to catch her breath.

"That was," Isis started when Fenris interrupted her.

"I apologize it was supposed to be just a small kiss," Fenris said trying to catch his own breath.

"No, that's not it! I enjoyed it, I just… It's hard for me to open up this way and we have been drinking. Can you tell me you would've kissed me if we were sober," Isis asked looking at the floor to hide her face.

"Yes I would. There is something about you that pulls me toward you. The more I spend time with you, the more I want to be around you. With you," Fenris confessed, he understood what she was saying. She didn't want to wake up later and him say it was a mistake or just be a dream.

"We shall see," Isis said and didn't fight when Fenris lifted her face and he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Come on Isis. I'll walk you to your room and hopefully find my way back to mine," Fenris said his hand still on her face.

"No yet. Let's go to the courtyard. I need air," Isis whispered as he nodded and lead her to the courtyard.

**There is no taint in any of you from her to you and any more after you… **

Fenris ignored Flemeth and focused on Isis.

"I apologize that I am so defensive when it comes to those kind of things," Isis said not looking at him, but ahead of them.

"No need. I understand why Isis. I always did. Alistair cut you deeply and you had to deal with that pain all on your own. Are you over Alistair," Fenris asked not making eye contact with her either.

"Not like I did before. It took sometime to move on and all, but when I went to stay with Sten, he helped me a lot too," Isis said and finally gave a smile.

"Well, I will tell you that you won't be rid of me until you tell me to go or I die. I will never hurt you intentionally," Fenris said and pulled her closer to him and Isis smiled as his warmth filled her. They finally and what they saw made them sober up quickly.

"Well well, what do we have here? It seems like things are going well," Flemeth said watching the two get into a fighting stance.

"Why are you here? You said I would never see you again," Isis said glaring at the witch before her and Fenris and Flemeth laughed.

"Words are so trivial. Easily broken and almost always meaningless. I gave Morrigan that Ritual to save your life. The pieces of the puzzle you fit into are finally starting to piece themselves together. Although, I did not foresee that God giving you a third of his power. Morrigan's child does not hold all of the God's power. It seems that when the Arch Demon's power goes through you it attaches itself to you. The ritual destroyed the short life span of the Wardens however, the God seems to take away most of the other effects of the taint. Including all the Wardens after you and Alistair. Most intriguing don't you agree," Flemeth said walking casually to them.

"What are you up to Flemeth," Isis asked getting ever the more suspicious of Asha Bel'annar, as her people called the woman before her, if she was even a woman at all.

"You will just have to wait and see my dear. For now, go to Arlathan and find the Temple of Fen'Harel and place this on the altar," Flemeth said tossing a trinket to Isis who caught it with ease.

"He will give you more answers than you ever dreamed to have. Now for you," Flemeth continued and turned her attention to Fenris.

"Keep your words to yourself witch and leave me be," Fenris growled out and became furious when the woman just laughed.

"I will after today my boy. You are where you need to be. Just remember that when the chaos begins because of change don't hesitate to leap," Flemeth said turning into a high dragon and flying away.

"Are we going to do as she says," Fenris asked looking at Isis. "She has never lead me wrong. She gave us what we needed to kill the Arch Demon. There is something she wants and I will do this if it will gives a clue as to what," Isis answered her eyes becoming determined.

"Thank you Fenris," Isis said smiling at him and he smiled at her.

"What a way to get sober huh," Fenris asked laughing a little.

"I agree completely. Is there something wrong with me," Isis asked as she felt Fenris staring at her.

Fenris smiled and pulled her to him, his hands had a firm, but gentle grip upon her arms. This caused her to look up at him.

"There is nothing wrong with you. I tried to find something besides a broken heart, but couldn't find anything that I didn't like about you. I meant what I said. I want to be around you and with you. These months with you have been a pleasure and I don't wish it to end," Fenris said his face moving closer to her with each word and when he finished his lips claimed her again in a short sweet kiss.

"Same here. I am not sure where this is going or will go, but I hope it will keep you near me. Thank you Fenris," Isis said when their kiss broke and they walked to a grassy part of the courtyard and laid down side by side looking up at the sky. After a little while, Isis curled into Fenris and fell into a light slumber. Fenris smiled and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him for warmth.

He laid there watching her sleep before sleep began to claim him. He placed a light kiss on her temple and laid his chin on top of her head. "Sleep well Isis," he whispered before he himself was lulled into a peaceful slumber…..

_**End of Chapter 5**_

A.N.: Okay after rereading the last chapter I realized it was a little dull. So, I hope this makes up for it greatly. I wonder how many of you thought that Fenris's markings were the cure and blah, blah, blah. If you did I guess I fooled you. I hope you guys enjoy this one. I tried your advice Apollo. It makes it easier to read, but it is kind of frustrating when you have to constantly hit the enter button to go to a new line for another character's speech.

In case you guys are wondering, no Carver nor Ohgren will be joining them when they leave. More run ins with the other companions of Origins, Awakenings, and DA2 will come into the fray but I am not sure if any of them will be part of the group. Hope to see you guys on the next update. May you all be blessed and happy reading to you all!


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting Lanaya

"_**The Markings That Bind Us"**_

_**Chapter Six: Meeting Lanaya**_

The sun rose over the walls of the Grey Warden compound and shined down on the two in the courtyard. Isis was the first to wake up and she rose up looking down at Fenris as he slept. A look of peace on his handsome features. She smiled and watched him before turning her attention to the sun rising changing the night sky slowly into a bright blue.

Soon Fenris's eyes opened, sitting up he looked at Isis as the sun enveloped her form. In that moment she looked ethereal and beautiful. She turned her head toward him and smiled.

"Good morning Isis," Fenris said running his fingers through her hair and gave her a warm smile. Last night was more than he could imagine. They were not quite lovers yet, but they were heading there.

"Good morning Fenris," Isis said smiling at his antics.

This was far more than Alistair did. Sure in moments of passion he would grip her hair, but this felt more endearing. Don't get her wrong she did enjoy what Alistair did. Fenris and Alistair were a lot alike, they both seemed to know what to do to make her calm or passionate and yet they were also very different.

Alistair would wait around to get facts or make a smart ass comment, but Fenris gave a sarcastic retort right before acting. Alistair's temper seemed infantile while Fenris's was untamed rage. Isis found herself almost wishing she had met Fenris sooner and never had the fling with Alistair. If that did happen would they be together right now or would it end like hers and Alistair's did? She nearly frowned at her negative thoughts.

She sometimes thought like this before, but it was like Fenris held a piece of her that she thought she had lost. She had begun to be her usual prideful self who she thought was lost through her journey to end the blight. Deep down she felt that her pride had contributed to a number of problems in her life.

He was like no other man she had ever known and even though he was never raised to be Dalish she knew Fenris had the pride and strength to be a fine Dalish Elf.

"Is there something on my face," Fenris asked with a cocked eyebrow and a smile.

"Yep there is," Isis replied with a straight face.

"Really now," Fenris said his smile began to widen.

"What do you know there is kissable lips on your face! Who would've thought," Isis said giving her own smile.

She didn't care if it was lame, he didn't seem to mind as he pulled her face close to his.

"If they are so kissable then kiss them," Fenris whispered to her his eyes boring into hers.

"As you desire," Isis said closing the gap by locking her lips with his.

When they parted from their kiss, they couldn't help but smile and Fenris placed his forehead against hers.

"Now it's really a good morning," Fenris stated breaking the silence.

" I agree with you. Come, we need to eat and be on our way. I am eager to avoid this honor party," Isis said getting up and dusting herself off, Fenris doing the same.

"You are going to run from your own party," Fenris asked giving her a questionable look.

"Yes, he is just using it as an excuse to get wasted. Let them get wasted while I am doing something I want to do," Isis replied turning towards the doorway that lead to the inside of the compound.

"Can't argue with that. By the way, I noticed there are hardly any birds around here. Why is that," Fenris asked as they made their way inside.

"That would be Shale. She is a Golem, a mage found her in the deep roads and used her to conduct experiments to have an endless supply of Lyrium without it killing the host. She has this bird thing and her being stone and all I can't say that I blame her for it," Isis explained as they made their way back to the kitchen when they heard laughing.

There was a group surrounding Oghren and Carver. They were both still out and one of the Wardens decided to draw on their faces.

"Hmm. Maybe we should grab food and eat outside Fenris. That is not going to end well," Isis suggested and Fenris nodded his agreement. They got food as quickly as they could and practically ran out of the vicinity to a safe place.

"Maybe we should eat on the go," Fenris suggested. All the food they had picked would be easy for them to eat on the run.

"Good idea. Your room is across from mine. We can get our things and be out of here before anyone notices. Who would've thought Oghren and Carver would be a great distraction," Isis said grinning her eyes shining with laughter.

They made their way to their respected rooms and packed their stuff up for the journey. They met in the hallway and set out of the compound and towards the gates leading to the outside of Denerim. "We will be heading for the new Elven homeland. Better known as Ostagar. There we can talk to Lanaya about the Lyrium writing on our skin," Isis explained pausing for a moment at the gates.

"I see you are leaving already. Thought I would come and wish the two of you a safe journey and if you ever need anything you can come to me and ask," Alistair said from behind them causing them to spin around. Fenris felt the urge to glare at the King of the Ferelden but held it in. This was not the time or place for that at all.

"Thank you Alistair. Goodbye," Isis said giving him the standard Grey Warden bow and walked through the gates towards the path leading to Ostagar. Fenris turned to follow when Alistair cleared his throat. He turned to the king giving him a look that clearly said make this quick.

"Take care of her okay? I know that her love for me is not the same as it was and I know something is blossoming between the two of you. A blind man can see that. I just…. When I became king I didn't fight for that which became my heart and I let it go. I made a mistake that I pay for everyday. Care for and love her like I couldn't. Promise me that," Alistair said looking the man before him straight in the eyes.

"I will King Alistair," Fenris said offering a friendly smile before running to catch up with Isis. Alistair watched the gates close and made his way back to the Palace, feeling a huge weight on his chest lifted. He had not let go of her and now he knew he had to. Another man was living the life he wished he had. Fenris's promise made him relieved that she would not be hurt like he had hurt her….

Fenris caught up to Isis fairly easy and grabbed her hand, their hands shining from the contact. He smiled as her face turned red.

"I see Alistair had something to say to you," Isis said breaking the silence and looked at Fenris from the corner of her eyes. "Just a promise of sorts. Nothing for your beautiful self to worry about," Fenris said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

The journey to Ostagar was fairly easy, they only had trouble with some bandits and wolf packs. As they approached the entrance to Ostagar they were stopped by two Dalish hunters. "Aneth ara lethallan. Welcome to Ostagar," one of the hunters said and they moved out of Isis's and Fenris's way. They walked to a young woman who was tending to some of the Dalish children. Her attire was similar to Keeper Marethari's and Fenris knew this was the Keeper in this new homeland.

"Aneth ara Mahariel. It has been along time. How are you fairing," the woman asked as Isis and Fenris approached her.

"Aneth ara Lanaya. Yes, it has been a long time. Has my clan made it here yet? I am well, but I do have some things to ask you if you don't mind," Isis replied and removed her hand from Fenris to give Lanaya a proper Dalish bow of respect.

"They sent word they were getting on ship and heading this way. I am sure you have heard what has happened to their Keeper. It is very sad that Marethari's death was a tragic one. I don't mind at all. Ask away," Lanaya explained and gave them her full attention.

"What do you know of the Writing of the Lyrium Soldier Ritual," Isis asked getting straight to the point and was not surprised at Lanaya's facial expression to the question., In fact, she expected that it.

"It is a painful ritual if not done correctly. A Dalish Elf must go through the Vallaslin Ritual first. When a Keeper determines they are elite among elite do they receive that ritual which is a retracing of the Vallaslin and it also extends like vines to the feet. It symbolizes that they are in tune with all things and also an exceptional fighter. I am unsure of how old it is, but the scrolls of Shartan tell he has seen them. So, it may date back to the time of Arlathan. Why," Lanaya asked her curiosity peeked and watched in awe as Fenris and Isis began to glow.

"Two Tevinter Magistrates knew of this ritual. I already had Vallaslin which means that it wouldn't hurt me. However, Fenris who was never Dalish got the markings placed on him incorrectly," Isis explained looking to Lanaya for help.

"I see. I am sure you want him to have the Vallaslin done on him, but he is not Dalish. He must learn our ways and become a hunter. I am sorry, but unless he does this I can't help," Lanaya said giving a look of sympathy.

"It can't be that hard to become a Dalish Hunter right? I already have two handed sword skills and some bow training. It is up to you Isis. I have lived with the pain for a long time and I am pretty sure I can keep living with it," Fenris stated with an expression of understanding, but his eyes gave him away. He wanted to curse, throw things, yell at Lanaya, and leave.

"There are three stages to the Hunter. It is known as Vir Tan'adahl, the way of the trees. First is Vir Adahl'en, the way of the forest. Second comes Vir Bor'assan, the way of the bow. Then lthe last Vir Assan, the way of the arrow. They come together to mean fly straight and do not waver., bend but never break, and together we are stronger than one. Then the oath of the Dales must be learned through it all. We are the last of the El'vhen'an, and never again shall we submit," Lanaya explained and Isis almost laughed at Fenris's frustrated face.

"How long will it take exactly," Fenris asked trying to keep calm, but his face and eyes were a dead give away to what he felt.

"I can not say. It is entirely up to you and the Creators. They will let us and you know when you are ready," Lanaya answered calmly.

"Wouldn't Merrill know how to do this," Fenris asked turning his attention to Isis and she gave a thoughtful look.

"I am not sure. I have been away from my clan for years. It is possible, but wouldn't she have mentioned it before when she met you? I am not sure my clan even knew of this ritual. I assumed Lanaya would know because of Zathrian. He was Keeper before her and used a blood magic ritual and bound it to the body of the wolf. I convinced him it was time to end the curse even though it would lead to his death," Isis said giving the I know look at Fenris's I hate blood mages face.

"If you assisted them with this curse then why can't they help with this," Fenris asked his expression never wavering.

"It is because we assisted in the Blight. You are right we do owe her for our homeland. Very well, I will do the Vallaslin for him. We will do it when the moon is high when no one but the Hunters on watch will be up," Lanaya said finally giving in and released a sigh.

"I will do the hunter training, but I will do it when there is time to be had. I am curious about the Dalish and their ways," Fenris said finally relaxing and giving a smile.

"I can except that. May I ask your name," Lanaya asked looking at Fenris. "My name when I was a child was Lito, but my master gave me the name Fenris. I decided to keep Fenris as my name," Fenris answered and almost glared at Isis's snicker.

"I would keep the name Fenris my self if my name was Lito," Isis said releasing a light giggle. "That's why I kept Fenris as my name. You can stop laughing at me now," Fenris said eyeing Isis. "Ma nuvenin ma da'fen," Isis said and Fenris rose an eyebrow in confusion while Lanaya laughed.

"What did you say Isis," Fenris asked his frustation coming back full swing.

"I said as you wish my little wolf," Isis answered and her mind was filled with how cute he was as his cheeks flamed.

"I see that you have chosen a fine elf and stopped the relationship with the shemlen from the last time I saw you," Lanaya said and Isis gave her a smile.

"Actually Alistair ended it and I am not sure where things are going to go between me and Fenris, but it has been wonderful so far. Do you agree ma da'fen," Isis asked grinning even more when he turned much redder and just nodded.

"I am glad to hear it. I will see you all at midnight," Lanay said and made her way to the fire.

"That was not fair Isis," Fenris said and frowned his puppy dog eyes in full effect and Isis almost melted had she not had a mabari.

"Festis bei umo canavarum," Fenris breathed and Isis blinked causing him to smile in triumph.

"Speaking the Tevinter language huh? I guess you figured I'd know what you were saying if you spoke the language of the Qunari," Isis retorted and crossed her arms.

"Well, don't leave me hanging! What does that mean," Isis asked and gave a frustrated smile when Fenris just kept smiling.

Isis gave a frustrated sigh and began to walk away when his arms wrapped around her waist and slammed her back against his chest. "It means you will be the death of me," Fenris whispered in her ear. Isis shuddered as his breath ran over her ear.

"I will be the death of you? How's that," Isis asked leaning her head back onto his shoulder a ghost of a smile on her face.

"You make fun of me and all these things you make me feel. I am sure you will be the death of me. But a happy death it would be," Fenris said nuzzling her neck.

"I was not making fun of you. It was for endearment, I just let you believe that because you assumed that was what it was meant for. Come let's go hear the Hahren tell stories," Isis said pulling away from him and walked toward the fire. Fenris released a sigh and complied with her wishes. Yes, she was definitely going to be the death of him…..

End of Chapter 6

A.N.: I do believe this chapter was a bit longer than the first. I am not sure I got the hunter thing right. So, if anyone knows let me know so I can fix it. Also in the words of Dragon Age; Thank the Maker or Creators or Ancestors for the wiki sites with some of the Dragon Age languages in it. I would not be able to pull off all I have without and of course starting Dragon Age 2 to kinda study Fenris's attitude and to be honest I always found his hostility towards mages a just one since in the end he was right about Anders and Merrill! Just as I promised you Musicalrain here is the chapter and if you guys would like to see the awesome art she did for this fic here is the .com art/isis-mahariel-and-fenris-364969939.

Thank you musical rain for being a fan of my story and for the paintings! They are amazing and I hope one day that more than fan fiction and deviant art gets to see the awesome work you do! Once again a big thank you to all my readers and May the Maker, Creators, or Ancestors (whichever you prefer) watch over you! ;) See you on the next update!


	8. Chapter 7: Onward to Amaranthine

"_**The Markings That Bind Us"**_

_**Chapter Seven: Onward to Amaranthine**_

Midnight was fast approaching and Fenris was sitting as Isis and Lanaya prepared him for the ritual. They were assisting him in purifying his body and the skin. He just recently got through meditating after about two hours of hearing the tales from the hahren about the Dalish.

Once they were finished with the blessing Lanaya led Fenris off and Isis watched them. She remembered when she received her vallaslin, she was alone and a bit nervous. She prayed to the creators that Fenris would not flinch or show any weakness at all. She stood by the aravel and waited as patiently as her mind would let her.

"He has his vallaslin now. He will be sore for a little bit from the vallaslin ink mixing with his lyrium markings. After that he should be fine though," Lanaya said to Isis upon exiting the aravel.

"The Creators favor that man as much as they seemed to favor you. When I asked him what creator he saw in him meditation he said he saw a wolf. That is the sign of Fen'harel. I am not sure what is in store for him, but if the Dread Wolf is following him then I can't risk our people," Lanaya continued with a face of remorse, but underneath it you could see the curiosity.

Why would Fen'harel choose one of them now. Why would he show himself when he wanted to cause pain and suffering as the tales said of him. Why did he lock away his brothers and sisters? Isis held these questions before and now with what Flemeth said to Fenris and herself. She wanted to go to the Shrine of Fen'harel even more.

"I understand Lanaya. We will be leaving soon then," Isis said and walked into the aravel to see Fenris sitting up and staring at the markings when he looked up and saw her he offered her a smile.

"The pain is a dull ache, but I can tell it is leaving. It seems to have worked. It will be interesting to use these markings and them not inflict pain. You seem troubled," Fenris said and studied her.

"Lanaya said you saw Fen'harel," Isis said leaning against the wall of the aravel and crossed her arms.

"I saw a wolf. I don't know if it was him or not," Fenris replied and looked down at the markings on his chest and abdomen that he could see. That is when Isis noticed his state of dress and her cheeks reddened and her eyes widened a fraction.

"I-I apologize. I s-should've waited for you t-to get d-dressed. I-I'll wait outside," Isis said backing out of the aravel bumping her shoulder roughly on the doorway before laughing nervously and exiting.

Fenris felt a sense of satisfaction from that and grinned like a predator would. The woman he had come to know and care for was slowly easing her way into his heart as he was easing his way into hers. It had been a long few months and a lot of things were falling into place. He stood up slowly and grunted from the discomfort of the vallaslin. He stretched his stiff muscles and got dressed in some armor prepared for him. He was glad the Dalish had changed their armor for the men. They now had armor with pants and he could say with confidence that all the male elves were happy about that.

Once he was finished getting dressed and attaching his weapon to his back, he stepped out of the aravel and smiled at Isis who seemed to be scolding herself. He approached her quietly and hugged her from behind placing a light kiss on her shoulder.

"Don't tell me you are scolding yourself for seeing my bare chest. It's not like I minded Isis," Fenris whispered and gave her a light squeeze.

"I was not scolding myself for the view so well provided. I was scolding my brain for painting pictures," Isis replied smiling and turned in his arms to face him. They stood their for a few moments just studying the one another's face for any sign of discomfort.

"I have a question," Fenris said his green eyes boring into her green eyes.

"Fair enough. Ask away," Isis said her smile becoming softer.

"Where is our next destination," Fenris asked moving a hand across her face to move some hair from her face, Isis leaned into his hand.

"We will have to head to Amaranthine. Is there something you want to do ma da'fen," Isis asked her eyes sparkling with mischief with her chosen pet name for him.

"I know we will have to go through Tevinter territory when we go to Arlathan. I have a sister named Varania. A couple of years ago she helped my master set up a trap and I sent her away. The years that have gone by since then have made me somewhat calmer. I want to see her and make sure she is okay. If that is all right with you Isis of course," Fenris said still looking into her eyes.

"Of course we can go see her. Grey Wardens are not forbidden from Minrathous. Well, not yet. If Revias makes good on his promise then we may have problems, but I will do what I can so you can see her. I promise," Isis said her eyes' sparkle of playful to one of determination. Fenris smiled and shook his head.

"You have me with you Isis. You do not have to do anything alone anymore. We will find a way to my sister," Fenris said his eyes brightening with his proclamation.

Isis's eyes watered and she nodded her smile becoming a big one. Fenris leaned his head down and captured her lips with his.

"You know there are some empty aravels or empty caves around where you can do that," Lanaya said and laughed when the separated blushing like they were caught doing something much worse.

"I thought with it being still early we would not be really paid attention to," Fenris said his cheeks still aflame.

"Oh they weren't, but you are near an important aravel for a Keeper," Lanaya said laughter still in her voice.

"There is a stream up a ways that you can wash of the access ink Fenris. Welcome back to the people lethallin," Lanaya continued and bowed at Fenris who gave her a smile and returned the bow.

He had to admit that it felt good for Lanaya to say that to him. He looked at Isis whose expression showed how happy she was to hear it. Isis grabbed Fenris's arm and lead him away.

"I know what stream she speaks of," Isis said leading him through the rough terrain and through some of the woods of the wilds and they came upon the stream that was sparkling clear in the moonlight.

"You can wash up. I will wait over there so you can have some privacy," Isis continued and walked to where she pointed at.

He was sorely tempted to ask her to join him, but he instantly pushed that thought away. They had just started to accept what was happening between them and he didn't want to push it and make her back off. He undressed and frowned at the ink that was on the leather armor. He used the water to wipe it away and tossed it aside when he was done. He studied his new markings in the reflection of the water. He smiled with pride and soon began washing the ink off of his body. As he was washing Isis's beautiful voice filled his ears. He stopped and listened.

_Walking through a dream, I see you._

_My light in darkness, breathing hope of new life_

_Now I live through you and you through me, enchanting_

_I pray in my heart that this dream never ends_

_I see me through your eyes_

_Breathing new life, flying high_

_Your love shines the way into paradise_

_So I offer my life as a sacrifice _

_I live through your eyes_

_You teach me how to see all that's beautiful_

_My senses touch a world I never pictured_

_Now I give my hope to you, I surrender_

_I pray in my heart that this world never ends_

_I see me through your eyes_

_Breathing new life, flying high_

_Your love shines the way into paradise_

So I offer my life, I offer my love, for you

When my heart was never open

And my spirit never free

To the world that you have shown me

But my eyes could not envision

All the colors of love and of live ever more

Evermore

I see me though your eyes

Flying high

_Your love shines the way into paradise_

_So I offer my life as a sacrifice _

_And I live through your love_

_I see you_

_I see you….._

Fenris had not noticed that through listening to her voice that he had finished cleaning himself, put on his armor, and was standing behind her until she had finished. He blinked as if coming out of a trance and offered her a smile with a clap.

"That song was beautiful. Is it a Dalish one or one from Orlais maybe," Asked Fenris and she smiled shyly.

"Neither. A friend of mine Leliana and I kind of put it together. Believe it or not we were drunk when we wrote it. It sounds much better when she plays her lute and sings it with me," Isis said looking at him nervously.

"I bet, but I do believe I love it when it's just you. The last time I heard you sing was a sad song. That song was a beautiful one," Fenris said pulling her to him and Isis laid her head onto his chest.

"Ma serannas. Thank you," Isis whispered and breathed in Fenris's scent. He smelled like the forest, with the crisp water and his own natural smell. She would not deny it if someone told her that she was addicted to his scent. She knew she was and with her being trained in the ways of the hunter. His scent was stronger to her nose, but it wasn't overpowering.

"When are we going to leave for Amaranthine," Fenris asked before burying his nose into her hair.

"We will soon. I want to stay like this for a moment," Isis answered and smiled when she felt the rumble of his chest from his chuckle.

"I second that," was all he said and held her tighter.

They soon pulled from each other and headed back to the elves. Isis bought some more items and he grabbed their packs. They said their goodbyes and began their journey once more. The road they were on would take them to Amaranthine, but it would be long and grueling. Fenris found himself thinking they should've asked Alistair for horses, but that probably would've been a bad idea because of how close the Dalish are with the Halla as Merrill had told him once.

Isis shocked Fenris by grabbing his hand. Most of the time, it was he who initiated their contact. Not that he minded, it was just a surprise. They walked at pleasant pace that Fenris could see his surroundings better. Ferelden despite smelling like wet dog and garbage was actually quite beautiful. One would almost believe the darkspawn had never attacked there if Isis and her comrades weren't alive to tell the tale.

The fields were a lush green and its hills rolled and faded into the mountains in the distance. Patches of wild flowers adorned them giving it more color. The sky changing it's color as the sun was waking up and it began to cast a glow across the land. It made it seem like Isis and Fenris were in a dream.

Fenris thought about the song Isis sung and felt understanding fill him. Even though that song was written so long ago, he felt like it described him well and it also described what they were becoming now. He felt his soul lift and for the fourth time since he escaped Danarius, he would leap and hope for the best.

He didn't care if he seemed foolish, he was taking the risk with a smile and a prayer for them to remain through all the changes they would leap through. He didn't like to admit it, but Flemeth was right. He was where he needed to be, but he also wanted to be right here with Isis today and the many days to come of his life.

"A sovereign for your thoughts," Isis said as they walked the path giving a light wave to travelers who past them.

"Just enjoying where I am at this moment and adoring the fact that it is with you," Fenris answered his face holding his smile as they continued on their way.

"I am happy to hear that," Isis said with a smile of her own.

Soon they would head to Arlathan and they would finally see why Flemeth wanted them to go to the Shrine of Fen'harel. Fenris seeing a wolf did make him a bit wary. Did he really see Fen'harel or was it simply a wolf? He couldn't say and according Lanaya that was the first time she had heard of it. Most have said they have seen Andruil or Sylaise. What he saw had him worried as much as it worried Lanaya and apparently Isis.

Although, Isis did not show it, he could tell she was worried about it. The stories of Fen'harel were that he was a bad omen and a trickster God who trapped his brothers and sisters.

"Are you listening Fenris," Isis asked slightly frustrated and it effectively pulled Fenris from his thoughts.

"Sorry Isis," Fenris said with a sheepish look on his face.

"Don't worry about it. I was saying that Amaranthine is about a three day journey from here. So, the town we come to a dusk will be our stop for the night. I do believe it is a small farmer's village like Lothering is," Isis said as they moved out of the way for some soldiers who were walking the opposite way from them.

"I am glad the patrols are better on the roads. Much less problems for us," Isis said and they continued on their way when they past them.

"That's good. I would hate to fight bandits because they are morons," Fenris said and noticed Isis still had frustration in her eyes.

"I am sorry Isis. Me seeing that wolf has me a bit out of it," Fenris explained and Isis stopped effectively stopping him and she turned to face him.

"Don't worry about it. If it was Fen'harel then he wants you to act like this. If he is even a bad God," Isis said her eyes staring into his.

"Are you doubting the tale about the Dread Wolf," Fenris asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know if it's true. I mean we lost most of our language, our history, our rituals, and our tales. It's possible that the story of Fen'harel is inaccurate. We are going by a Keeper's word on it. Hahren Paival of my clan said that the creators were fighting amongst themselves and Fen'harel locked them away. Could it be that he just wanted to stop his family from fighting each other and that he is waiting for the day when they stop," Isis asked her face showing her obvious confusion.

"We will find out when we go to his Shrine. For now, what our people know of Fen'harel is really all we have. The answers lay in Arlathan," Fenris said and Isis nodded her agreement. They began walking again and Fenris went back to watching the scenery change from colorful to mountain pass and back to colorful.

The hours rolled by and the heat was rising as the sun climbed higher into the sky. Fenris began cursing the armor he was wearing in his mind and saw Isis do the same. They were approaching a farm and when they got there Isis stopped and got a drink of water from the canteen they head and passed it to Fenris who took it with a nod and took a big drink.

"Leather armor bad idea around here. Maybe when we cross a merchant we can get some clothing that is light and will help keep the heat at bay. Let's keep going before that farmer runs at us with his pitchfork," Isis said putting the canteen away and they continued.

Fenris looked at the farmer and shook his head. The farmer obviously thought they were either going to attack him. As if they had nothing better to do.

"It's nice to know Elves are still looked at as trouble makers and heathens. It would be so dreadful if they saw us as anything else," Isis dramatized with sarcasm and Fenris grinned.

"You forgot the best part we are supposed to be cleaning their homes, washing their laundry, running their errands, and stand around looking pretty," Fenris added causing Isis to smile.

"Very true. I was trying to forget that part," Isis replied and they shared a laugh.

"Too bad it took a elf saving them from the Blight to even accept us this much," Fenris said and Isis nodded in agreement as they disappeared over the rise of the road….

_**End of Chapter 7**_

_A.N.: I am excited about Chapter 7 and yes I had to add a song here! They are the Dalish, a song must should be in this chapter. If anyone is wondering, the song is I see you by Leona Lewis (or Louis not sure) and I was listening to it while I was typing this chapter up and had to add it in. A longer chapter too. I am proud of myself! _

_Musicalrain as always you are my awesome fan who reviews constantly. Thank you for letting me know about my screw up in Fenris's pet name. Just got to find one Fenris can give her lol. You are very welcome and I wanted to thank you for the paintings and being a good fan that you get to choose who they will run into next. Also put it in a private message can't have the other readers knowing about it right? _

_I wanted to put some Dalish culture in this one as well as the romance and Fen'harel. I also know that it is unknown if the Dalish see the Creators when they mediate before the blessing for the Vallaslin. I winged it. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will see you on the next update._


	9. Chapter 8: Isis Gets A Pet Name

"_**The Markings That Bind Us"**_

_**Chapter Eight: Isis Gets A Pet name**_

_**A.N.: Just a quick warning! This chapter is rated **__**M. **__**;) This is your warning! If you can't handle adult themes you should skip most of this chapter. On with the story now!**_

The little village they decided to stop in for the night that was fast approaching was to say the least small. The only things convenient for them was the inns named Wolf's Den and Sheep's Tavern and they were right next to each other to boot. Fenris looked between the two buildings and shook his head. Sometimes humans could think of stupid names for their businesses.

"Two inns? That's odd for a tiny village," Isis whispered to Fenris.

"It is odd for such a small place," Fenris said looking between the two buildings again to try to determine which was the best one to stay in.

"That looks like Teagan's men. Follow me," Isis said moving her way through the crowd with Fenris in tow.

A little boy running into Fenris caused him to stop.

"I apologize I was not looking where I was going," the little boy said in a weak voice not making eye contact with Fenris.

"It's quite all right. Why were you running so fast anyway," Fenris asked the little boy while he helped him up.

"Uncle Bevin, father, and mother want me to take a bath, but I don't want to. Will you help me hide ser," the little boy explained his blue eyes shining with hope.

Fenris gave the child a once over from his messy red hair to his mud covered boots.

"Bathes are not that bad little one. You should do as your father and mother says and wash up," Fenris said and gave the kid a sympathetic look when the child frowned.

"There you are Fenris! I was worried you got lost," Isis said approaching them and Fenris watched as the boy beamed.

"Lady Isis," the little boy squealed running at her and clutched her waist.

"Tristan, it's good to see you. Running from bath time again are we? Remember what I told you," Isis asked the little boy who was grinning at her, but soon got a frightful look on his face.

"Yes, you said wolves like a dirty snack because it means they are to weak to fight back," Tristan replied quickly.

"Why don't you take us to your father and mother? Then you go get cleaned up before those wolves come no," Isis asked smiling at the boy who nodded quickly and took off towards the Sheep's Tavern.

"Found the nice one," Isis said to Fenris who nodded and they followed Tristan.

Fenris was once again in awe of Isis, she handled that boy well and he could tell the little boy adored her. She seemed to have a way with children too and he thought she would make a great mother. He shook his thoughts away as they came up to three nobles.

"Well if it isn't the Hero of Ferelden. How have you been Isis," one of the nobles said with a big grin on his face.

The man was tall with his short red hair and braid on the side of his head, an almost full beard, and shining blue eyes like the little boy had.

"Teagan! It's good to see you. I have been well. I have been staying with my Qunari friend in his homeland and met a wonderful elf there. This is him by the way. Fenris, this is Bann Teagan," Isis explained and when Teagan bowed in respect, Fenris returned it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Fenris. Taking better care of her than my nephew did I hope," Teagan said grinning at Isis who blushed.

"Nephew," Fenris asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yes my Nephew King Alistair. I tried to talk him into telling that council that he was going to marry who he wanted and the boy didn't listen. Said he didn't want to cause anymore problems than what was already there," Teagan said with a frown and shook his head.

"You have nothing to worry about ser. She will be fine with me," Fenris assured him and Teagan smiled once again.

"What brings you to this small town Teagan," Isis asked changing the subject quickly.

"Just a few things that Alistair wanted me to do and I brought the family along. You headed to Amaranthine," Teagan asked crossing his arms.

"Yes, I am. As shocking as it sounds I am relinquishing my title of Warden Commander and my Arlessa title. I do believe Nathaniel Howe would be the better option," Isis explained and Teagan gave a surprised face.

"Well, let's just hope he doesn't end up like his father. With Kirkwall's Mage Uprising and the Ten Year Gathering mishap, Alistair has been on edge. I am trying to help out as much as I can, but you can tell I am stepping on his toes by not letting him leave Denerim right now," Teagan said and gave a light laugh.

"Alistair mentioned you wouldn't let him leave. I hate to do this, but would you happen to have some extra clothes for us? We only brought leather armor and heavy clothing. I sadly forgot that it is summer here," Isis said giving a grin and half puppy dog eyes.

"Kaitlyn? Do you think you can find something for Isis? Fenris and I are about the same size. I am sure we can spare something," Teagan said smiling and Fenris almost sighed in relief. He was sweaty and hot. He would give anything to have cooler clothes.

"Yes dear. I will also get the clothes for him too," Kaitlyn said and disappeared up the steps.

"We are grateful Teagan. I will be right back. I need to get us a room," Isis said and went to walk away when Teagan stopped her.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't pay for your room too? You saved Redcliffe, my brother and his family, and ended the Blight. Let me do this. It's the least I can do," Teagan said and walked off leaving no room for argument.

"Okay then," Isis said with a frown, she was always like this. She hated it when people tried to help her. It always made her feel helpless. Yet, she was moved by Fenris telling her he would be by her. She didn't understand why she didn't want to be helped by others but Fenris's help she was fine with.

Even when Alistair tried to help she became frustrated.

"You seem upset that he wanted to help you," Fenris said looking at Isis with understanding eyes.

"It's not that he helped, but more that I feel like I am helpless when someone does help me. I guess it's the Dalish in me," Isis said with a sigh and playful butted him with her shoulder when he gave her a smirk.

"That's called assault you know," Fenris said his smirk becoming wider.

"Is it now? We Dalish don't follow human laws you know," Isis said her own smile forming.

"Good to know. I would hate to see you arrested for hitting my person," Fenris replied a full on smile on his face.

"Creators forbid you end up injured or your pride be wounded for getting your ass kicked by a woman. Oh wait! I already kicked your ass," Isis said grinning at Fenris's frown.

"A lucky win, I have never faced a rogue who was as skilled as you nor a Grey Warden," Fenris retorted walking up to her, eyeing her like she was a meal.

"What are you doing? Fenris," Isis said backing towards the door and with each step Fenris picked up speed. She opened the door breaking into a full on run with Fenris on her heels.

They laughed as he tried to catch her. She ran behind a wagon and Fenris believed he had her cornered before she tricked him and ran for the beach near the village. Fenris used his markings to increase his speed and caught her by her waist. They spun around and landed on the sand laughing while trying to catch their breath.

"Angelus speciosa," Fenris whispered to her before claiming her lips. Isis pulled him to her deepening the kiss and clutching to him like he was a life line. They did not break from each other until breathing was an absolute necessity.

"What does that mean," Isis asked once she caught her breath.

"It is your pet name. It means beautiful angel," Fenris said smiling at her when she smiled one of the most beautiful smiles he had seen her give. She pulled him in for a softer kiss that soon turned to one of unbridled passion.

"When Bevin said you two were playing cat and mouse, I don't think he knew the extent of the game. Here is your key to your room and the clothes for you two are in the room too. I must make my leave now. I need to get back to Denerim and tell Alistair what I was able to find out. Hope to see you again soon Isis and you as well Fenris," Teagan said dropping the key next to them and bowing before making his leave.

Fenris released a growl of frustration cursing whoever was listening for their moments constantly being interrupted and got up while grabbing the key. Isis got up as well looking at the sand that clung to them. "Let me have the key," Isis said and took the key when Fenris handed it to her. She removed her necklace and placed the key upon the chain and put it back around her neck.

She then grinned at Fenris and threw sand at him while Fenris gave her a look that said seriously you are playing childishly. She just giggled and threw another glob of sand at him before running again and Fenris finally caught on and ran after her. Isis ran into the water and dived beneath it's surface. Fenris stopped once he was in the water and scanned it in search of her.

He received quite the surprise when she emerged from the water behind him, grabbed him, and pulled him under. She only gave him enough time to inhale a breath before sending him under with her. They linked their hands and tried to gain the upper hand of each other. Fenris eventually won and yanked her to him claiming her lips as they floated back to the surface.

They gasped for breath once they hit the top of the water. They shared a laugh and one more kiss before exiting the water.

"We need to get back to our things before they wind up stolen," Isis said shaking the excess water of her skin. Fenris watched her like what she was doing was the single most sexiest thing a woman could do.

He regained himself and nodded at her and they made their way back to the Sheep's Tavern. The patrons, workers, and owner stared at them as they walked in grabbed their things, and walked to their room. They laughed once they were in the room until they saw there was only one bed. Apparently, Teagan thought it best that they shared a bed instead of getting a double room.

Isis blushed as a million thoughts rushed through her head and saw Fenris was just as red.

"It seems Teagan has gotten more bold since I last saw him. Well, can't look a gift horse in the mouth. Guess we are sharing a bed tonight," Isis said and instantly frowned when she saw a dress on the bed. Fenris watched her and wondered why she was upset about the dress and then understanding filled him.

She was a Dalish rogue, if they were to be attacked how would she fight in it? There were also some night clothes as well. Isis grabbed the night clothes and went behind the changing screen to change. Fenris never understood those things, it's not like it concealed much. Maybe the color of her skin and her markings, but her shadow betrayed all. Even though he saw that as a useless invention by humans, he was praising it at the same time.

He smiled as she came away from the screen in a simple green nightgown and he went behind the changing screen with his clothes.

Isis had never shared a room with Alistair because during the blight they were not really comfortable being intimate in public places like inns. So, this was a first for her and she couldn't look away from the screen as Fenris changed.

His shadow on the screen provided Isis with an excellent view of his body and she turned so red one would not know where her face or her hair began and ended if you didn't notice her lips, eyes, and nose. She fell back on to the bed staring at the roof to calm herself. Soon she felt Fenris lay down next to her.

Fenris eyes roamed over her form from her feet to her lithe legs, flat stomach, chest, and finally to her face. He noticed with her hair wet it was more wavy. He concluded it must have been because she hadn't brushed it yet. Her eyes looked more darker than a few moments ago and Fenris found himself caught in the gem like orbs.

"Am I to your satisfaction ma da'fen," Isis asked in a hushed whisper.

"Most definitely after all you are my angelus speciosa," Fenris replied with a smile and placed a hand on her cheek. Isis placed her hands onto his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss began to deepen when their hands left each other to explore one another.

Their skin lit up as their fingertips ghosted over each other. Fenris broke the heated kiss to trail kisses down Isis' s neck. His hands moved to lift the nightgown off of her, but he hesitated. It wasn't that long ago that she admitted it had been hard for her to open up. Yet, that thought vanished when he felt her lift up his nightshirt. He helped her discard it and got rid of her nightdress and moved them so he was on top of her, but not putting his full weight onto her.

He once again trailed kisses along her neck, her shoulders, and the parts of her chest that was exposed. His desire mounting with each moan that escaped from her mouth. He released a hiss of pleasure when Isis raked her nails down his shoulders. He quickly removed her bra and placed his mouth over one nipple.

Isis's back arched up in pleasure and released a moan when Fenris grazed his teeth over the breast in his mouth before releasing it and giving the other the same treatment. While he was doing that, Isis managed to guide her hands to his pants and attempted to remove them.

"Impatient aren't we," Fenris said and blew on the nipple he just released causing Isis to pause and shiver in delight. His voice had turned velvety smooth like chocolate.

"You didn't mention this talent of your to make a woman be impatient," Isis replied her breathing slightly labored from his ministrations, her face flushed from her body heat rising, and her eyes half lidded with lust and something else. In that moment Fenris was in awe of her. She was much more than beautiful in that moment.

"When I learned to read.. I read a lot of books," Fenris replied and gave her a smile he reserved for only her to see.

He moved up to capture her lips in another fiery kiss and helped her remove his pants. Isis was surprised that he didn't wear undergarments. He probably found them as uncomfortable as she did at times. Her hands came back up to his well chiseled chest and ghosted downward relishing in the groan he released into her mouth as the kiss became more aggressive.

Fenris removed the last garment separating them and molded their bodies together. Linking them into one being. The markings flared brighter than Fenris ever remembered them being with his movement and her hips rolling to meet his. Their cries of pleasure filled the air until the reached their peak each whispering the other's name.

Fenris exhausted rolled off of Isis and pulled her to him.

"I cogitant te amo," Fenris whispered sleepily and placed a light kiss on Isis's forehead.

"What does that mean," Isis asked whispering her exhaustion apparent in her voice.

"I will tell you one day angelus speciosa. For now sleep," Fenris answered running his fingers up and down her shoulder.

"Ma nuvenin. Ma vhenan'ara," Isis said and snuggled closer into his chest.

"What does that mean? I know ma nuvenin means as you wish," Fenris said curiosity laced in his tone.

"I will tell you one day ma da'fen," Isis said with a smile as he chuckled.

"I see, playing my card against me. Very well. I will wait," Fenris said laying his cheek against her forehead as they fell into a light slumber with smiles on their faces.

Bann Teagan was being eyed by his wife who had that I know that smile what did you do look on her face.

"I simply gave a push where it was needed. Sometimes I am just to bold for my own good I know that, but that Fenris looked like he was about to find the Maker and any other gods from other beliefs and cuss them out. I figured me getting that single room was the best thing after I saw that," Teagan explained to his wife who smiled and nodded.

Kaitlyn and Bevin were still getting used to being nobility even after it had been a few years since he married Kaitlyn. Yet, just like Isis promised she did know when to act. Even though Kaitlyn and Bevin didn't talk to Isis he knew that they cared for her greatly and that Isis could read that from the smiles she got from Bevin and Kaitlyn. Then there was Tristan, his pride and joy and a mini me. He looked at the star filled sky and prayed that Isis and Fenris remained happy and get all that they dream of.

_**End of Chapter 8**_

A.N. 2: Yay, I am finished with chapter 8. I give massive credit for this chapter's progression to halestorm, Christina Perri, and Gackt. If you want to know the song names I will have to pm you guys for I have been super busy.

Musicalrain, Bann Teagan was an awesome pick and I think I got him in well with your idea for his intro. Also had to throw mischief in with Teagan because my favorite part of the game involving him was when you flirt with him and he says I am too bold. So I hope you like it and the relationship is finally progressing past flirting and kisses lol.

Apollo Wings, thank you so much for the compliment about my ideas. I try to take all reviews as like yours as constructive and I think I have the hang of it now. I only react negatively when someone ridicules others for what they like. So, once again I would like to say thanks again for good measure.

To all my other readers who favorited, but haven't reviewed yet I hope you are enjoying the stories. I hope you all have a blessed day today and everyday.

Now for the phrases used in this story. Not much of the Tevinter Language is known so I improvised by using Latin. Thanx for that tip as well Musicalrain!

Here are the phrases:

_Angelus speciosa - Beautiful angel_

_I cogitant te amo - I think I love you _

_Ma nuvenin - As you wish (can also mean right away)_

_Ma vhenan'ara - My heart's desire_

_So there you guys go and see you next time._


	10. Chapter Nine: A New Companion

"_**The Markings That Bind Us"**_

_**Chapter Nine: A New Companion Joins The Lovers**_

Fenris was the first to wake for the new day and smiled as he felt Isis in his arms. His thoughts drifted to what they had shared and silently thanked Bann Teagan for the intent he displayed by paying for a room alone. His mind then wandered to the dream he had.

In his dream he saw a regal city and a giant wolf standing with a elven warrior. This warrior held his head high with pride, his eyes shined with strength, his body expressed power, and his face showed wisdom that most likely spanned the centuries.

The wolf was black and strong. It stared him down and then nodded its head as if accepting Fenris's spirit being there. The wolf's mouth pulled back in what resembled a smile before the dream faded to Isis and himself. They were in battle and the wolf was there again guarding them like a shield. The battles they were in seemed different. One was a battle he was in at Kirkwall against some Tevinter Soldiers and her battle was with what he could only guess was the Archdemon.

The wolf and his battle disappeared and showed only Isis as she looked around her, seeing her comrades and allies in a heated battle and the Archdemon before her heavily injured. Then she spotted the blade and Riordan's voice filled her.

_**When a Grey Warden slays an Archdemon, the demon's essence and the warden dies.**_

Then another voice came through to her, it was Morrigan with her ritual in which Isis convinced Alistair was a good idea. She still did not know if it would work. Her eyes filled with resolve, determination, and fear as she ran after the blade that was embedded in a Hurlock, she grabbed it still running for the demon. She didn't hear Alistair, Sten, or an old woman mage yell for her to stop as she sliced the tainted God's neck before embedding the blade into it's head. A light engulfed her as she attempted to break away. That's when she saw the true soul of the demon as it thanked her and cured the Wardens of the taint that would kill them but let the powers obtained from the Joining stay. Isis fell to the ground looking almost lifeless.

Fenris watched in shock as her comrades became tearful running to her form, but soon turned to smiles as she stood up slowly. He felt relief fill him and he saw the wolf once more before he awoke to the sun filling their room.

He didn't fully understand the dream, but he now knew what a Warden sees when they slay the Archdemon or what she saw. The ritual made him nervous, she agreed to a ritual not knowing if it worked? His mind returned to reality when he felt her stir.

He kissed her cheek and pushed his thoughts away. Who cares if she let a ritual happen. It allowed her to be here with him and that's all he cared about. The God that was freed from the taint of the darkspawn had given her a gift of it's power and went to the supposed God child that Flemeth spoke of and he found he didn't care about Mages, Templars, and the feud between them or Flemeth for that matter. All that mattered to him was the woman who was making him fall for her with everything she was and is.

He hadn't planned on meeting someone who would weave their way into what he thought was a scarred and iced over heart, but she had and he thanked whoever cared to listen to him for meeting her. He would not deny it or push it aside as an infatuation that would fade with time. He was falling in love with the famed Grey Warden and he was more than happy about it.

He would not tell her right away because deep down he was afraid she didn't love him quite yet or that she would disappear like much in his life had. The wolf flashed in his mind before he felt a hand on his cheek. He looked down to see her smiling at him, her eyes a beautiful green that he could not describe clearly.

"Are you okay Fenris," Isis asked her eyes betrayed her blank face.

"I am fine, actually better than fine. Last night was more than I ever imagined it to be," Fenris said a smile spreading across his face.

She leaned up and kissed him, her soft lips molded to his like perfection and all his thoughts molded to that one moment.

When they parted, they got out of bed and dressed in the clothes Teagan had provided them. They picked up their night clothes and their armor putting it away in a bag. They exited their room and the tavern heading for the road leading to Amaranthine.

They passed villagers who giggled at them causing them to blush at what the villagers were saying about them.

"We were pretty loud huh," Isis said a nervous grin on her face.

"Possibly, but they will not destroy my good mood today. If it were Anders or Merrill then they would've gotten an ear full," Fenris replied as they just continued on their way leaving the village in a slightly quickened pace.

"You really don't like them do you," Isis asked watching him from her peripheral vision and getting annoyed by the dress she wore.

"Besides one being a blood mage and the other an abomination? They are both complete morons and should've been killed. One thought she had everything under control while the other held a pity party for himself and used a good spirit to do his dirty work. No I don't like them at all and then some," Fenris answered and held a slightly amused look when Isis kept averting her eyes to the dress in distain.

"Fair enough. I have had it with this dress," Isis said and ripped the dress at the middle of her thighs. Fenris looked at her legs and had to calm his mind from going into pervert world.

"You ripped it a little high you know," Fenris stated and gave some travelers that were passing by them a death glare.

"Uh, I intended too? I will be able to fight better and travel better like this," Isis said her eyes shining with confusion.

"True. I just don't like the ogling you are getting," Fenris said frowning when he saw one guy trip over himself upon seeing Isis.

"You are so cute with you being so possessive. You have nothing to worry about ma da'fen. I shouldn't call you little anymore though," Isis said giving him a wink and grinned when a smirk appeared on his face.

"Pervert," Isis continued while they walked across a bridge.

"You intended me to think perverted so, it is you who is the perverted one," Fenris retorted and Isis's smile grew wider.

"Maybe so, but you like it ma da'fen. Since we are being perverted and all, you said your talents came from books. Correct," Isis asked as they stopped to take a small break.

"Yes, I have read many things. Even read about Shartan," Fenris said pulling some fruit and bread from one of the packs and handing her some.

"So, have you read about using your talent in water," Isis asked and Fenris felt the heat rise in his body.

"No, but it sounds intriguing," Fenris answered and started eating his food.

"I will show you one day," Isis said and began eating her food. Fenris smiled with her words and it left him excited.

The hours blurred as did the days to get to Amaranthine. The nights with Isis that Fenris spent with her were like a dream. The way they joined was like they were sculpted for each other. The dreams of the wolf continued to come to him and the smile of the wolf stayed etched in his mind. He didn't mention it to Isis because he didn't want to worry her with it. She was set on getting the Commander and Arlessa titles behind her. The city of Amaranthine was dreary and gave a sense of sadness. Fenris looked around at the land that seemed to be repairing from scorched lands and war.

"The city was attacked by Darkspawn after the Blight. They also attacked Vigil's Keep. I had a difficult choice to make that day. Did I save the city or did I save the Wardens I had recruited? I chose to save the city and the Vigil was lost. Justice, Sigrun, Senachel Varel, and many others died that day because I couldn't save them," Isis said her face held a saddened expression.

"You did what you could and I am sure that they are happy to have served the Order with you," Fenris said grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles as they walked through the new Vigil's Keep's gates.

"Maybe. We will stay here for the night and leave in the morning for the docks. Do you know where your sister," Isis started when someone interrupted them.

"Leto," a woman's voice asked and Fenris froze. They turned their attention to an elven woman who's red hair was held in a bun, eyes similar to Fenris's, and wore a circle mage's robe.

"Varania. I thought you went back to Minrathous," Fenris said shock yet relief filling him.

"I was going to, but I came to Kirkwall with Danarius not the one I was a servant for. I instead ran to the Circle of Ferelden. I got here about a month ago as a new Grey Warden recruit and I am now a Warden. Leto, I am sorry for what I did to you. Danarius played me for a fool promising me things he couldn't give and I performed the ultimate betrayal," Varania said her eyes full of tears and Isis smiled. Being trained as a hunter she could sniff out a liar before the lie was even spilled. The woman was truly remorseful.

"Varania, I was angry at you for betraying me. Yet, when I became Danarius's pet I thought I did what was best for you and mother. I should've known better. A life of slavery or servitude is one in the same for elves. The years have taught me a lot and yes you did betray me, I can not fault you for trying to make your life better. I forgave you a long time ago. It's Fenris, Varania. Leto died when I received these markings," Fenris said offering a small smile, his eyes having a puppy dog look to them.

"Leto didn't die, he just became a stronger person. However, I will respect that you want to be called Fenris. Let's start over then," Varania said a big smile gracing her pretty face and Fenris's lips tugged into a wider smile.

"Yes let's make a new beginning. Varania, this is Isis. She's my lover," Fenris introduced Isis and the said woman turned a shade of red and bowed in respect to Varania.

"It is nice to meet you Varania. Ma da'fen wanted to go find you when we traveled to Arlathan. I am glad that you didn't go back to that dreadful place," Isis said rising from her bow.

"You are the Hero of Ferelden, vanquisher of the Arch demon during the Fifth Blight. You made a fine choice Fenris, she is an honorable find and very beautiful. I am glad as well. I am honored to meet you Isis. Ma da'fen," Varania asked bowing herself and offered a smile to the famed Commander of the Grey.

"That is me. Although, a lot of people helped me fight the arch demon. I am the one honored to be with Fenris. He has been a light I long had forgotten. Ma da'fen means my little wolf in Dalish," Isis explained all the while Fenris's face becoming hot.

"I see, how cute. Thinking about marriage," Varania asked and laughed when Isis turned a bright red and Fenris looked like he was going to faint and kill her at the same time.

"We are trying not to rush things Varania. Mea angelus speciosa have been taking quite slow. She claims that I am a light, but I see her as the light. No wedding thinking at this time," Fenris said his cheeks still red and was surprised he didn't start stuttering.

"Your beautiful angel huh? Hmm… I will take that answer for now. Fenris? Can we talk alone for a moment," Varania asked and they both looked at Isis.

"Sure thing, I got to go relinquish my titles and Creators knows that will take a while. You two catch up and I will find you later ma da'fen," Isis said smiling and placed a light kiss on Fenris's cheek before walking into the Keep.

Fenris and Varania walked to a secluded spot for privacy.

"You love her don't you," Varania asked looking Fenris in the eye.

"Straight to the point I see. I am falling in love with her. Varania, she is so much more than what people see or meet. There is a deeper level to her that I have seen and I want to be with her. I want to be there for her when she needs me and even when she don't. She surrounds my thoughts, my dreams. I know what my life would be like without her, but I want this life more than anything. She is all around me and I adore every minute of it," Fenris answered like he was confessing to a priest or in his case Sebastian.

"You've got it bad Fenris. You are not falling for her, you already fell. You love her and you show it with every look and every gesture. You both claim the other is the light, but I believe you are each other's light. She is your kindred as the Qunari would say and you are hers. With that said why haven't you told her," Varania asked crossing her arms in a sister like fashion.

"I did kind of tell her, but I said it in the Tevinter language. I was afraid to come out with it," Fenris said a small frown appearing on his face and Varania nodded in understanding.

"You should tell her how you feel and forget your fear," Varania said and gave him an understanding smile.

"What if she pushes me away because she doesn't," Fenris started but was cut off by his sister.

"That's enough! That woman looks at you like you look at her! The darkspawn could even figure out what you two are for each other! Now, you push that stupidity out the damn door! You march up to that woman and tell her how you feel before you make that confession too late," Varania yelled frustration evident in her voice and posture.

Fenris was shocked to say the least. What happened to the frightened woman at the Hanged Man in Kirkwall? Apparently, the Circle of Magi made her a bold and strong woman. Fenris let her words replay in his head before smiling and running off to find Isis. Varania following behind at a distance her face having it's own smile.

Isis practically ran out of the Keep slamming into Fenris and both fell to the ground in an entanglement of limbs.

"It seems you missed me quite a bit to tackle me to the ground and made sure it was your favorite spot too," Fenris said and chuckled when she turned red and smiled.

"It's not that I was. Well, I am kind of dominating. Wait! I mean I was in a hurry to get away from Stroud. We are staying in the city! Come on," Isis said and they were failing miserably at getting up, they turned their heads when they heard laughing.

"Try getting up one at a time," Varania said between fits of laughter.

They did as Fenris's sister suggested and got up dusting their selves off.

"Let's get to that city shall we," Varania asked and Fenris was surprised at her announcement.

"Who said you were coming along," Fenris asked his face a mix of several emotions.

"You two are making a hard journey to Arlathan which is in Tevinter territory. Not only dangerous, but there are several villages who will not have potions that heal. You need a mage and I want to come along. Besides we have much we still need to catch up on little brother," Varania said with a smile and Isis nodded her acceptance.

"Very well Varania. You may come along, but I can't guarantee you will enjoy all the night noises," Isis said and Fenris turned beat red and Varania was shocked that Isis would be that bold.

"What," Isis asked looking at the two like they were crazy.

"Isis. I don't think my dear sister wants to know that much about us," Fenris said scratching the back of her head.

"The both of you are perverts! I was talking about the wildlife around here," Isis said and started laughing when the both of them turned red.

"My apologies Isis," they both said and once again Isis started laughing.

"It's okay I really was being perverted. You two are fun much more fun than it just being you Fenris," Isis said a toothy grin on her face.

"That was a mean trick Isis! You made us think we took it the wrong way," Varania said putting her hands on her hips.

"Very cruel indeed Isis. I think you deserve something," Fenris said stalking up to her.

"It was all in good fun and all," Isis said and used her stealth to escape Fenris. She popped up to the beginning of the road leading to the City of Amaranthine. Fenris started glowing and saying something about cheating before leaving Varania to walk alone to catch Isis. Varania smiled in happiness for the two. Fenris was slowly returning to the Leto she remembered before he sacrificed his soul and bosy to Danarius for her and their mother.

A young man who loved, cared, and remained as free spirited as he could be with their chains. When their mother and her saw him after Danarius took him did her mother's heart break. He knew nothing of them. Danarius took away his memories and he didn't even know who was speaking to him.

Their mother died a short time later due to illness and losing her little boy. His sacrifice caused the death of their mother and he would never know that. Varania would never tell him because she knew he would blame himself more than he had already and he was happy now.

When she finally caught up to them, Fenris had Isis pinned to a tree and had her in a heated kiss. Varania smiled and continued to the city. When she was about to enter the city was when Fenris and Isis caught up to her and they were both wet.

"Do I really want to know," Varania asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. You REALLY don't," Isis said smiling at her and Fenris had his own smirk.

"I get it. Let's get a room now and I promise to make sure mine is away from you two," Varania said and Fenris gave her a look that clearly said thank you.

They went to the tavern and Isis bought a room for her and Fenris and also bought a room for Varania away from them.

"Good night you two," Varania said retiring for the night, but not before pulling Fenris into a hug in which he hesitantly returned.

"Good night," they said and watched Varania disappear from sight.

"Isis. I have something to tell you," Fenris said when they entered the their room.

"Oh? What about," Isis asked curiosity and a little fear mixing into her orbs. Was he going to call their relationship off and leave her broken began filling her mind.

"I apologize for being cruel that day I said something in the Tevinter tongue," Fenris said not exactly making eye contact with her in which made her fear more.

"Yes it was cruel, but I paid you back for that. What is it Fenris," Isis asked her heart picking up a beat and a dull ache filling it.

"I cogitant te amo means I think I love you, but I was lying to myself then. I don't just think I know I do. The months that passed and pulled us together, I would not trade them for anything and I want many more with you," Fenris said as Isis released the breath she had been holding her heart almost took flight.

"Ma vhenan'ara means my heart's desire. I guess we both were being cruel to ourselves," Isis said tears falling from her face and Fenris was quick to kiss them away and hold her tight.

They held each other for a bit before Isis claimed Fenris's lips with her own.

"What happens now Isis," Fenris asked when the kiss broke and Isis was reminded when she asked Alistair that same question.

"We stay together no matter what," Isis answered with a smile that reflected in her eyes.

"No problems there," Fenris answered and claimed her lips once more leading them both to their bed for the night…..

_**End of Chapter 9**_

**Author's Note: **_I owe so many thanks this time! I would first and foremost thank Musical Rain! You have been a faithful fan and religiously so for this story! Thank you for the paintings, the help with the Dalish Language, and with the story's progression from picking Teagan! I am glad to call you a friend and a comrade in this story._

_Next Apollo, I am so glad you like it and I am so grateful for your advice. I think I have got the hang of typing this way pretty good and I truly appreciate the help you have given as well._

_Now for WraithReaper, I am so glad you like the story! Thank you for reviewing and I totally agree about Fenris and his voice too! He had me the minute he spoke lol. _

_Anyway, now they have a new companion and now the journey to Arlathan is coming! If you are wondering yes Flemeth will be making another appearance soon. Thank you all once again and hope you guys have a rockin' weekend and everyday after it. Until next time guys, may the Maker watch over you ;) Had to do it._


	11. Chapter 10:Setting Sail and Camping in T

"_**The Markings That Bind Us"**_

_**Chapter Ten: Setting Sail and Camping in Tevinter**_

Isis rose to the rising sun and got dressed before going to Varania's room. She knocked on the door and patiently waited for her to answer it.

"Yes? Oh, it's you Isis. Good morning," Varania said allowing Isis passage into her room.

"Fenris is still sleeping. I thought I would come speak to you for a moment. I was wondering something if you would indulge me," Isis said sitting down on the chair in the room.

"Sure. Ask me anything you'd like," Varania replied sitting on the bed across from the chair.

"You seem okay with me and Fenris and I was wondering as to why you are not questioning it even a little. I know you said you betrayed him and even he told me that, but I was kind of wanting the full story. I want your side of it so to speak," Isis said making eye contact with the woman next to her, Varania felt like Isis's eyes were boring into her to search for her soul.

"Fenris, our mother, and myself were I guess city elves. I was young at the time so I can not exactly remember what we were before we were slaves. Many years later, the Tevinter Magistrates held a competition for the markings on Fenris's skin and that the one who won would have any boon that he wanted except his freedom. Fenris won that tourney after promising mother and me that we would not be slaves. He asked that we no longer be slaves and left with the Magistrate Danarius when we were chosen to be servants. Some months later, mother and I saw him in the market place and when we tried to speak with him, he asked us who we were and why we were speaking to him. It broke our mother's heart. She died shortly after of an illness and the pain in her heart. A few years went by and word spread like wildfire that Fenris had escaped Danarius and achieved freedom. Then several more years later, Danarius approached me and promised he would make me his apprentice if I helped him capture Fenris. That's pretty much all of it," Varania said her eyes glittered with sadness and bitterness for what she had done.

"I see. Varania, sometimes we all do foolish things thinking it is what is best. It seems you have learned from it and also saw the pain it brought to your brother," Isis said finally after much deliberation on what Varania told her.

"Yes, I have learned from it as well as felt the pain it caused Fenris. I was his only family left and I did a horrible thing to him. The reason why I am okay with you and Fenris is because I lost my right to be a protective sister, he's happy, and I know you would not hurt him like so many others did," Varania said and Isis smiled.

"The journey to Arlathan will be a long one Varania. Now is the time to turn back and stay. For after Fenris gets up and we buy some more supplies we will be heading for the Shrine of Fen'harel," Isis said standing up and walked towards the door.

"Understood. I am not backing out Isis. You guys will need me and I will not let the two of you go into Tevinter territory with no back up. I know you do not know me that well and all. Even Fenris doesn't know me, but I want to go. I need this for me and Fenris to become the family we once was and to the Hero of Ferelden for making him happy," Varania said and Isis nodded her understanding.

"Very well. I will go and wake Fenris. Go get the necessary supplies for our journey and meet us at the docks," Isis said a slight commanding tone laced in her voice.

"See you soon then," Varania replied and watched Isis walk out of her room and close the door behind her before getting ready herself.

Isis walked to hers and Fenris's room and smiled at Fenris's still sleeping form. She decided to scare him and used her Dalish training of being completely quiet to sneak up on him. Right as soon as Isis raised her hands up, Fenris sat up grabbing her wrists and pulled her to the bed.

"And where did my love go so early in the morning," Fenris asked their lips less than an inch apart.

"I was talking with your sister and was making sure that she really wanted to travel with us. She is gathering supplies and will meet us at the docks," Isis said smiling at him.

"So, we still have some time to spend together before that dwindles a bit with our new companion. I better make the most of it," Fenris said with a grin before claiming her lips with his own.

Varania had been waiting for two hours and she was starting to believe that she had been tricked so they could leave without her, until they were coming down the steps holding hands. Their markings glow appearing dull compared to the risen sun. She would've smiled at the scene had she not been waiting for awhile so, her face held a frown instead.

"Sorry Varania. I wanted to spend some time with her alone. Who knows when we will get to be alone again," Fenris explained and Varania nodded her understanding but she was still frowning.

"You two could be mistaken for twins. You brood the same," Isis said picking up some of the supplies and Fenris grabbed the rest.

"Very funny love," Fenris said as he walked behind Isis and Varania walked behind him onto the ship.

"Fenris? When I left Kirkwall what did you do," Varania asked as they sat on the dock awaiting departure after putting the supplies in a safe place.

"I stayed with Hawke until she sided with the mages. We didn't get along in that aspect, but I owed her for helping me obtain my freedom. So, I left without a second glance. I headed for Seheron and that was when I met Isis," Fenris replied and gave Isis a smile and she returned it.

"I am glad you have found someone who makes you happy. This journey will be long correct Isis," Varania asked Isis turning full attention to her.

"It will be. Arlathan is in Tevinter territory and seeing as I have made an enemy of Revias, it may be difficult to get around without a fight. With us all being Grey Wardens though, they may not mess with us," Isis explained as they heard the bell on the ship ringing indicating it was time for departure.

"I will hope for the latter in that aspect. Revias? He came after you," Varania asked her head snapping towards her brother.

"Yes, he was claiming Danarius's property which included myself. Isis invoked the Right of Conscription and here I am a Grey Warden just like you two," Fenris answered in a tone that clearly said I really don't want to go further with the topic.

"I guess I owe you thrice Isis," Varania said with a small smile on her face.

"You owe me nothing. Fenris has given me all I need," Isis replied and Fenris turned red as a couple of sailors stopped and looked at them.

"Go about your business," Fenris practically growled out at the ship workers and the two women shared a laugh.

The ship had already set sail and the ocean smell and breeze surrounded them, but Isis soon felt sick.

"Only two hours of sailing and already I want to throw up," Isis complained holding her head in her hands and Fenris came up beside her and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"I know a spell that may help with that," Varania said watching the two lovers with amusement.

"As long as it isn't blood magic," Isis got out before running to the railing, Fenris right on her heels. Varania conjured up the spell she believed would help Isis and cast it on her. Within moments Isis felt immensely better, she still felt a bit nauseated, but she could manage.

"Thank you Varania," Isis said her gratitude reaching her eyes.

"You have my thanks as well," Fenris answered giving her a smile of approval that made Varania happy.

"You are welcome," Varania replied still smiling.

As the days turned into weeks, and then months went by the two lovers got to know each other more as well as their new companion. Fenris and Varania had gotten closer and finally formed a brother sister bond and Isis formed a sister bond with Varania. Fenris taught Varania some moves she could use with her staff while Isis taught her some moves with daggers.

Varania felt like she and Fenris finally had a new family. He had a lover, while she had a sister and a friend. Once they reached the docks of a village just at the edge of Tevinter territory and departed from the ship, did Fenris's face hold a smug smirk.

"A memory for you," Isis asked her face expressing her amusement.

"I stayed here once when I had escaped Danarius for the second time. They sold me out to the soldiers here and another hunter that had been looking for me for a while. It was a battle and a chase, but I had gotten away and the majority of their men dead, but the one who had been tracking me would not leave me be. It was a long battle and I eventually won when he slipped up. We must be careful while we are here because they will sell you out in a heartbeat," Fenris explained and she nodded in understanding and grabbed his hand.

The three travelers walked through the town completely ignoring the salesmen trying to get them to buy something and left the city fairly quickly.

"We will camp in those woods for the night. It is thick and will hide the fire well enough. We can't build it to big or we will attract attention as well. No doubt one of them recognized us as Wardens. So, we must be on full alert for any hostility from Tevinter. Varania unless we engage in battle do not cast any spells," Isis explained as they approached the forest and began walking through it.

"Very well," Varania replied dodging tree limbs with a bit of trouble while Fenris and Isis walked through the foliage like they were cats.

They came upon a small clearing with the trees giving a canopy above them.

"This is perfect," Isis said setting the stuff she was carrying down, Fenris and Varania followed suit.

Isis rummaged through the weapons and pull out her bow and quiver.

"I'll go hunt and get us some better food than what we have been having," Isis explained and turned to enter deeper into the forest.

"I'll go too. After all you promised we would hunt together," Fenris said and quickly grabbed another bow and arrow and followed her.

"I'll just stay here and set up the tents then," Varania said mostly to herself and set to work.

At times, Varania felt like she was a burden for them. The ship was only big enough to walk and at night they taught her to fight with different weapons that they had no time to be alone together. She shook her thoughts away remembering what Isis told her one night.

'You are not a burden. You are essential not only to our journey but for Fenris to gain a family once more and you have been a great friend for me,' Isis's voice echoed in her head. Once she was finished pitching the tents, she used the flint to light a fire after gathering some twigs.

She figured they would want a nice warm fire because if she could remember correctly lands around seas were generally cold at night. As if knowing Varania had prepared a fire, Fenris and Isis appeared with a deer.

"I'll gut it and stuff. You guys just be ready to put it on the fire," Isis said pulling a small knife from her boot.

"Did you kill it or did she," Varania asked while Fenris helped her pull out extra food and pans.

"She killed it. I missed by a long shot," Fenris said his cheeks held a dusting of pink and he frowned.

"You'll get it next time. At least, you tried. I would be too scared to," Varania said giving him a smile and they headed back towards the fire.

Isis had the deer skinned and she was cutting off the meat. Her body was decorated with blood and even though most would be appalled by the scene of her like that, Fenris thought she was beautiful in all she did. When she was done with the animal, she stood up and pulled out a shovel and began to dig.

"What are you doing Isis," Varania asked an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Returning the deer to the creators," Isis said as she buried the animal's remains. She pulled a tiny seed from her pouch from her waist as soon as she was done with the burial and pushed it into the soil. She then poured some water from her canteen onto it and gave a prayer in Dalish. Fenris and his sister watched in awe as Isis performed the task.

"Let's get the food cooked. I am starving. I am going to find that stream me and Fenris found earlier and get cleaned up," Isis continued while rummaging through her pack for something to wear and settled on her dragon bone armor that Wade had made her. She grabbed her soaps and made her way off to the water.

"You can go Fenris. Spend time with her," Varania said placing the meat on the pan and put it on the fire.

"She may want to be alone for now," Fenris said his face expressing his true feelings on the matter.

"I doubt it. A woman never says she is going to bathe unless she wants someone to follow. Go," Varania said giving Fenris a smile.

"If you are wrong I am blaming you," Fenris said and left after the woman he loves.

Varania put more sticks into the fire as she stared at it's dancing flames and embers blowing in the wind. Fenris and Isis had been gone for awhile and she looked at the plates she got set out for them that had long lost their steam because it had gotten cold. They were like long lost lovers reunited after centuries of being apart. Varania had developed a small crush on Nathaniel, but he seemed like he was interested in Velanna, see had spotted them together once when she came through to check on things.

She didn't even notice that they had come back or that they had eaten until Isis waved a hand in front of her face.

"What has you distracted Varania," Isis asked the worry in her tone was shining in her eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about my time at Vigil's Keep is all," Varania said giving a weak smile.

"Ah. Boy troubles," Isis asked and almost laughed as Fenris busied himself with something else when Isis brought up the boy topic.

"Exactly. Nathaniel was a major help for me and I am attracted to him, but I saw him and Velanna and they seemed pretty close," Varania said releasing a sigh when she finished.

"Trust me there is nothing going on between them. They are just friends. Velanna is with one of her clan. She would never betray Fenralin," Isis said giving her a smile and Varania felt her hopes rise.

"When we are finished here , how about you go back to Vigil's Keep and tell him how you feel? You never know until you try," Isis continued and made her way to sit by Fenris once more.

"I think I will. Thank you Isis," Varania said a wide smile spreading across her lips.

"You are welcome. We need to get some sleep. We have a long journey," Isis said standing up and walked inside her tent.

"It's been awhile since we have been able to talk privately. Varania, I told her like you said I should. You were right," Fenris said looking at his sister sitting across from him.

"I know. I try not to lead anyone astray. I know I have been mistaken before, but now is different. What do you think we will find in Arlathan," Varania asked her face expressing her curiosity.

"A God that was once thought to have abandoned the Elves and entrapped his brothers and sisters. Flemeth said Fen'harel would give more answers than we dreamed of having. I think he will tell of everything. In all honesty though, I don't really know. I don't know what will be there besides ruins and a shrine," Fenris answered and felt the familiar attitude he had long since abandoned return. He wanted to brood and curse.

"Flemeth? As in the mage who conversed with demons to kill the lord and had many daughters as the chantry said," Varania asked surprised.

"The very one although Flemeth does not seem an abomination. She knows way too much to be one. I don't know what she is, but I do know she is the reason we are here," Fenris replied and glared into the fire.

"Well, either way we will find out why she wanted you two to go to Arlathan and to this Fen'harel to get whatever answers Isis is looking for. Let us gets some rest and soon we will know what we need to," Varania said and went to her tent.

"I hope so," Fenris said to himself before joining Isis in her tent.

The morning came quicker than any of the three wanted and they packed up and left through the woods towards Arlathan. The terrain was rough and rugged and overgrown with vines. They had trouble with the wildlife but it was when they came across a pack of wolves did something happen that had them suspicious.

The wolves upon seeing Fenris stopped their attack and began walking away. The alpha wolf kept turning wanting them to follow his pack.

"I am going to take a wild guess and say that those wolves are Fen'harel's wolves and they are taking us to his shrine," Varania said as they followed the wolves.

"What gave you the first hint," Fenris asked sarcastically and was giving one wolf in particular a death glare. The wolf kept nudging him onward when he slowed down.

"They were going to attack us, but they stopped when they saw Fenris. Something is not right and Flemeth must have known this would happen," Isis said her face not once losing it's suspicious expression and it was her turn to glare when the wolf next to her butted her towards Fenris who just shrugged.

"We won't know why or how until we get there," Fenris said and smiled when the nudging stopped when he grabbed Isis's hand.

"Apparently, they wanted you to close together. They see you guys as alphas and they want you to act like it," Varania said looking at them with amusement.

We will be there sooner than we first thought it seems. These wolves will not stop until they are tired. It's been hours since they found us and they have not relented. I am certain that they will not stop until we are there or at least half way," Isis said as her legs began to burn with each step she took. The alpha stopped and began howling into the sky. A few moments later, the ground began shake as a door appeared before them…

_**End of Chapter 10**_

_A.N.: Finally. I have been so busy you guys with work and getting my five year old registered for school! Talk about stress lol. Here is chapter 10 though._

_Musicalrain as always I will give credit to you for being so devoted to this story._

_Apollo Wings, I appreciate the offer and seeing as I suck at writing battles I may ask for help on that. _

_Wraithreaper I am so glad you are loving the story so, I hope you like it until the story's completion._

_The next few chapters will hold many MANY surprises! Until next time!_


	12. Chapter 11: The Shrine of Fen'Harel

"_**The Markings That Bind Us"**_

_**Chapter Eleven: The Shrine of Fen'Harel**_

The three travelers stared at the door with suspicious eyes while the wolves looked at them with an expectant look. They wanted them to go through the door. The door looked old and worn, instead of handles there was an indention of a hand. Then realization came to Isis.

"Go to the place where the creators cry for release and the wolves howl their mockery," Isis said reciting Flemeth's riddle.

"She did know the wolves would lead us to it and she knew that only a wolf could make the door appear," Fenris said as it dawned on him from hearing the riddle.

"How are we going to open the door," Varania asked looking at Isis and Fenris for an answer.

"One of our hands must be able to fit in that print. It's the only way. Fenris since they stopped their attack because of you maybe you are the one to open the door," Isis said and Fenris nodded approaching the door. He placed his hand into the indention and his markings flared to life and the vine like engravings on the door began to glow with him.

The door began to open and Fenris could feel the power emanating from within the path behind the door. A involuntary shiver traveled down his spine. Isis's suspiciousness came tenfold when the door opened for him, but she put it in the back of her mind and walked down the path. Fenris and Varania followed close to her.

As they made their way down the path various spirits appeared speaking in Dalish, screaming in fear, and faded upon their death.

"The veil is thin here. We must be careful. There could be demons," Varania said and looked around cautiously.

"It is possible of demon attacks and even spirits may attack. I believe this is a memory of when the Tevinter Imperium attacked our ancestors," Isis said withdrawing her twin swords and Fenris unsheathed his sword. They didn't have to wait long for as soon as they entered a room did lesser shades appear and lashed out at them.

Isis charged at two of them and chopped one's head off while slicing the other through the middle. Fenris brought his markings to life and charged at one slicing downward and then making it explode from just a touch. He then moved to one rushing at him. Isis buried one of her swords into another and sliced it's head off with the other. She turned to see the last shade be set on fire by Varania.

"There will be more and they maybe stronger than these weak demons. Be alert and we can not hesitate nor can we let them slow us down," Isis said in a commanding tone. Fenris and Varania nodded at her and the three began running down their path slicing and using magic to kill the demons and corpses that rose up to stop them.

They finally came to a stairway and it seemed like the attacks were going to stop for the moment. They ran down the stairs and came to a room that seemed slightly more intact than the other rooms they had to run through. That's when two spirits appeared one appeared to be a hahren while the other was a keeper. The two spirits were arguing and the keeper cast a spell on the hahren before receiving his death from a Tevinter soldier, but the hahren simply vanished.

Then their were spirits that showed themselves in heavy armor that were casting spells effectively killing the Tevinter soldiers before they eventually fell in battle.

"The Juggernauts," Isis whispered as the memory of finding that armor in the Brecilian Forest flooded her thoughts.

"Juggernauts," Fenris asked looking at Isis.

"The armor's name. I found one of those sets of armor in the Brecilian Forest during the Blight. A spirit gem held a mage's soul within it and it told me about it and gave me the memories it had left. They were mages and from the looks of it Elven ones. Through time under Tevinter rule I bet it spanned to humans as well. I don't really know though I just know the armor," Isis explained as the room cleared of the spirits and a portal appeared near them, the Hahren from the memory the place held appeared.

"If you are here then you must be here to see Fen'Harel. I asked the Keeper to seal my soul into this portal so that no one could reach him," the hahren said stopping before them.

"Why seal the door to him? Wasn't he the Trickster God, the Dread Wolf," Isis asked her eyes widening a fraction.

"No, Fen'Harel is the Guardian. He sealed his brothers and sisters away because they were fighting amongst themselves about who was more important than the other. He feared that his family would destroy everything with their jealousy and rage," the hahren explained his eyes shining in mirth over what Isis had told him.

"I didn't mean to disrespect Fen'Harel, but when Tevinter enslaved us we lost much of our culture and thus he became the Dread Wolf," Isis said her lips forming a from. The portal itself held a powerful aura and the three felt extremely uneasy about it.

"Non taken child. I have been waiting for the one Fen'Harel chose. He is the one who made the indention in the door," the hahren said a smile plastered on his face.

"Chose," Fenris asked surprised and became curious.

"Yes chose. Fen'Harel said there would be one who would come here and only he can open the door. Seeing as you are the only he I would say it is you," the old man replied and Fenris's eyes narrowed a fraction.

"What did he choose me for," Fenris asked suspicion evident in his tone and his hand tightened around his blade's handle.

"That I do not know. You will have to ask him. Before I allow you three passage and go to the Beyond. I must challenge you and see if you are the ones he truly wants," the hahren said and two swords appeared in his hands.

The three companions were quick to get into the battle when the man ran at them. Isis performed the punisher technique, a few slashes connected to their enemy and she flipped back to avoid his attack and that was when Fenris began his assault while Varania prepared a spell. Fenris barely dodged a strike and Varania shot lightning at the man they were fighting effectively knocking him back and began to charge up another spell, fire forming in her hands.

Isis began moving her hands around and energy built up around her so strongly, they could see it swirling around her to a ball of energy her hands were moving around. When she released it, a black wolf appeared and they both charged at the man with Fenris coming from the side, Varania on the man's other side her spell almost complete, and a wall behind him.

The man smiled dropping his swords to the floor and raising his hands in a formation Isis recognized as the Dalish sign of surrender. Isis stopped her attack and Fenris seeing Isis stop did the same. Varania released her spell and the fire dissipated in her hands.

"Excellent. You three fight like true Elvehenan. You may proceed and Creators be with you da'len," the man said before faded from sight like he came. The three nodded at each other and together along with the wolf Isis summoned entered the portal.

Where they were looked like a throne room, but instead of a king's and queen's throne there was a giant white wolf. It's golden eyes staring at them as if reaching into their souls and hearts.

"The last person who came here begged me to give them some of my power. It was a Magistrate so long ago. I sent him away with laughter. A mistake it was because I had sealed my brothers and sisters and Tevinter was able to conquer the very people I thought I was protecting. I am the Guardian. I am Fen'Harel," the wolf said staring at them.

"The Hahren's spirit said you had chosen Fenris as the one to be able to open the Shrine," Isis said giving Fen'Harel a bow of respect.

"I have chosen him even though he didn't exist yet. Surely that's not the only thing on your minds," Fen'harel replied and his tone became filled with amusement.

"Asha Belanar asked us to come to you and give you this," Isis said pulling the trinket from her pouch and tossed it to him.

"This is amulet belonged to the Keeper that sealed that hahren within the portal. It does not exactly pertain to me though," the wolf stated flatly and shoved the amulet away with his paw.

"She said you would give us more an answers than we dreamed of knowing as well. As we can see, she lead us here to be funny. So far we have had only a small tale and the bullshit amulet wasn't even his. Us coming here was meaningless," Fenris said his old attitude was coming back fast.

"You did not come here for nothing. You have not really asked me anything. You have been giving statements. So, I responded as if that's what they were," Fen'Harel said and it appeared to them he was smiling when he effectively caused Fenris to glare.

"How did you know to choose Fenris," Varania asked finally coming into the conversation.

"Now, that is a question and a good one. I was told one would be born and he will be like a lone wolf that was tortured and battered. I didn't know it was him until the lad was born. I then placed a piece of myself within him. That is why the writing of the lyrium soldier didn't kill him because he didn't have his vallaslin. I, however, couldn't take away the pain he would have from it. He seems to be fine now though," Fen'Harel answered and stretched before laying down still looking at them.

"Why did you give him some of your power," Isis asked sheathing her weapons and crossed her arms.

"Because I chose him to receive it. It is unfortunate child but us Creators have been gone for a long time much like the humans Maker. We are still watching, but your people must decide on your own. We will no longer assist you all on your paths. I chose Fenris to receive my powers because I could feel he would not use them for the wrong reasons. He has already showed signs of the wolf has he not Isis? You would know better than anyone," Fen'Harel said and snorted in mirth when Isis and Fenris turned red.

"Why did Flemeth want us to come here," Fenris asked his cheeks still red. He caught Varania out of the corner of his eye, she was red faced apparently trying to hold in her laughter.

"Nice change of subject there. It's okay I already know about it all. I can smell it too. I am a wolf after all. Flemeth believes my power will help her with whatever she is planning and unfortunately she is the only one I can not see anything about. So, I can not help you with that question. Only a theory that she wants my power. Now, if that's all the questions. I will transfer my power to Fenris," the wolf answered standing up.

"Is there anything about the Dalish you could tell us. We lost so much," Isis asked her face showing her disappointment. Apparently, she would have to continue wondering about Flemeth until she was six feet under and had a tree growing over her. Her frown becoming bigger at the thought that she would never know Flemeth's game.

"I will tell you this. Your people were a kind hearted race that never fought unless it was necessary and no they were not immortal. They were very tranquil and very beautiful. They were honorable and also prideful of who they were. Everything else leave where it is, in the past. Digging it up will only cause more sadness to your people who are trying to forget that pain. Just start over and recreate the people my brothers, sisters, and myself adored; but in your own visions. We will always be with you. Oh and I wish you two the best of luck in the future. It will be a happy one," Fen'Harel answered and his body exploded into millions of purple and blue orbs that looked like stars.

They swarmed around Fenris touching his markings and then melded into them. Fenris stared in awe at the scene and then looked at Isis when they were all within him.

"Leave it to the wolf to pull a Flemeth and leave us hanging at the end," Isis said and made eye contact with Fenris.

"That seems to be a habit with ancient people living long past their time doesn't it," Fenris asked sheathing his sword and walked towards Isis.

"What," Isis asked and smiled when he placed his hand on her cheek and grinned.

"We will do what he suggested and stop worrying about it. Let's live for today and live out our future," Fenris said and kissed Isis passionately.

They broke apart when Varania screamed and ran to them, a huge boulder crushing where she once stood.

"Time to go," Isis and Fenris yelled and the three started running to a door to the side where Fen'Harel was standing. Once the door opened, they ran through several paths, and finally ended up outside and they were stunned to see that they were once again where they had camped and they could see the village they had docked at.

"W-what? H-How," Varania asked stuttering from shock and looked to her brother and Isis for an answer.

"I have no idea and I don't care. We are safe and that's all that matters," Fenris said smiling as the sun began to rise signaling they had been up all day and all night.

"The Shrine is gone now and we barely got answers, but I think we will be fine," Isis said her body all of a sudden feeling the fatigue from running on adrenaline that had long gone.

"Let's pitch our tents and sleep. Before that where do we go now Isis," Fenris asked looking at Isis and his eyes held concern as she looked more tired than she had looked before.

"I guess I will go to Highever and then Redcliffe to see the last statues of Duncan and after that I don't know. I guess we could settle down and be Grey Wardens too," Isis said looking at Fenris who smiled.

"We can definitely do that," Fenris answered and busied himself preparing the tents while Isis pulled food from her pack for everyone and Varania used a water spell to fill up their canteens. They ate after finished putting up the tents and then they went right to sleep.

Night had approached and Fenris was the first to wake. He stepped out of the tent and stretched. He listened quietly as the howl of the wolves reached to the heavens and his lips formed a smile. Fen'Harel chose him to receive his power and he would make sure he did not abuse it.

The wolf trusted him to do good things with it and he would do just that. Isis was the second to wake and she stood next to him listening to the forest with him for awhile before waking Varania.

"We need to get out of Tevinter. I want to avoid them for now," Isis said and they packed up and left for the village once they were finished packing. They reached the village in record time and got to the docks quickly. They scanned the area for any captains, but could not spot any.

"They must be at the tavern," Fenris said a frown forming on his handsome face.

"Then we go to the tavern," Isis said and walked back towards the center of the town, her companions in tow.

They walked into the tavern and scanned the area for any noticeable captains before deciding to split up and ask various people. After they talked to all the patrons and found none of them were captains they met up and everyone could tell they were frustrated.

"My, my. If it isn't Fenris," a woman's voice called behind him and Fenris froze in place.

"Never thought I would see you again Isabella," Fenris said turning around and looked at the woman. She was pretty much the same except she actually wore pants with her outfit and her hair was in a braid instead of her bandana.

"I didn't expect to see you here either. You are looking for a Captain I hear. Andraste's ass! Isis it's good to see you. The first ever elf to beat me at Diamond Back," Isabella said and grinned at Isis.

"Hello Isabella. We are looking for a captain. One who would sail now to Ferelden," Isis answered offering the woman a smile.

"Well, you are in luck. I find myself heading for Ferelden because there's more freedom there. Where are you three going exactly," Isabella asked crossing her arms under her breasts.

"I am going to Vigil's Keep," Varania said nervously about where they were.

"Fenris and I are heading to Highever after we dock in Amaranthine," Isis answered and Isabella's grin widened.

"Snagged the Hero of Ferelden Fenris? You lucky bastard. I'll be happy to take you three and I will do it for ninety sovereigns," Isabella said giving Fenris a wink and he offered her a grin.

"Deal. You will receive the money when we get to Amaranthine," Isis said shaking her head at Isabella's and Fenris's antics.

"Let's get going then. It will be a long few months and my sailors should have our food fully stocked up for the trip," Isabella said leaving with the group in tow. They returned to the docks and boarded Isabella's ships. Once the anchor was up the ship was off and they were once again on the sea heading for a safer place…..

_**End of Chapter 11**_

_A.N.: There is surprises one and two! There will be at least 5 surprises. Maybe more, I am gonna keep you guys guessing! ;)_

_As always Musicalrain you are up first in my heart felt thanks. You have been so wonderful with reviewing and being helpful and I am still so happy with the paintings! Stress will not stop me from finishing this! I love this story as much as you do! Lol, no thanks needed I was stating fact. Thank you so much for everything and being my number one fan for this story._

_Wraithreaper, thank you for those kind words people like you, Musicalrain, and Apollo help me keep writing! I am so glad you guys are loving this story and I hope you guys are blessed today and everyday._

_Until next time!_


	13. Chapter 12: Bad News and a Ball

"_**The Markings That Bind Us"**_

_**Chapter Twelve: Bad News and a Ball**_

Isabella's ship docked in Amaranthine and they all departed heading to Vigil's Keep. Varania was nervous about going back, she had told Isis that she would tell Nathaniel how she felt. Yet, her self doubt was driving her close to insanity. When they were greeted by Nathaniel and he asked Varania if she was well, she just blushed and nodded. She excused herself saying she was tired while Nathaniel watched her leave.

"I'm sure she will be fine. She has been casting a spell on me to help with my seasickness," Isis explained and Nathaniel nodded accepting her answer to Varania's behavior. Nathaniel after hearing about what happened excused himself so he could tend to the obligations of being the Arl of Amaranthine.

"Poor Varania. She's got it bad for that Warden no," Isabella said looking to Fenris and Isis.

"That she does. I hope one day she can muster up that courage she showed me all those months ago," Fenris said crossing his arms.

"I have an idea. How about we set them up and get them to spend time together and see if we can get them together," Isis said and Fenris gave her a look that said leave me out of it.

"I rather like that idea, but judging Fenris's face and all. He doesn't want to be a part of this scheme. I think he is scared," Isabella said and smiled when Fenris gave her a death glare.

"Oh that must be why. He is afraid that he would be no help at all," Isis countered catching on to Isabella's game.

"Tch, whatever. Fine I will help. What do you have in mind angelus speciosa," Fenris said his glare not leaving his features.

"It is simple. We lead them to a spot and give a bullshit excuse to leave them alone ma da'fen," Isis replied giving Fenris a smile that she only gave when she was being devious and that made Fenris grin like a feral wolf that just caught his prey.

"Well we need to come up with a way to get them there without them being suspicious too," Isabella interrupted the two's silent flirting to the task at hand.

"Hmm… That would be hard. What about a party," Isis asked excitedly, her eyes were shining like jewels.

"Thought you hated parties," Fenris said raising an eyebrow.

"Just ones were it's only about getting drunk. We can invite the city folk and just have like a ball. Then make them dance together," Isis explained looking at Fenris, who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"It may work, but we don't have music," Isabella said and Isis's excitement fell.

"It's a good plan and I am sure we can find someone who can play the music. Amaranthine has to have a tavern and they should have bards no," Fenris said and smiled when Isis's enthusiasm returned quickly.

"Yeah, Isabella. Can you do that for us and spread the word to respectable city folk. I do not want bandits here," Isis said looking to the duelist.

"Sure thing sweetheart and do I get a kiss for it," Isabella asked winking.

"Not a chance," Fenris and Isis said at the same time and Isabella walked out laughing and said she had to try it.

The preparations were going well and all they had to do was wait for Isabella to return with the music. Fenris had informed the cooks who complained, but said they would get it done while Isis talked to the servants about getting it decorated.

"Hey guys I am back. Fenris, you remember Lelianna don't you. She said she would happily be the bard," Isabella said with Lelianna beside her both had a smile on their faces.

"Isis, it is great to see you. Might I say it has been unbelievably hard to find you. I have been trying to find you to ask for your help about some problems that have happened in the years of peace," Lelianna said her face showing her happiness, but her eyes expressed her worry.

"It is wonderful to see you as well Lelianna. What's going on," Isis asked worry coating her face and form.

"I am sure you have heard about the Ten Year Gathering mishap and all. It seems that lately Minrathous has been acting strangely since that time. Orlais fears there might be a war. The Divine informed King Alistair about it over two years ago. They have not attacked yet though. I believe they are just waiting," Lelianna explained smiling to her friend despite the troubling times.

"Alistair never mentioned it, but I guess he thought the Wardens would stay out of it because we are not supposed to get involved in these things. Minrathous could be doing as you say, but they are short some slaves and it could be slowing their attack down. Fenris, if Minrathous was going to start a war. Who would they attack first," Isis asked looking to Fenris whose eyes expressed his own worry.

"Most likely they will go after the Qunari first. They have been their enemy for centuries. Then they will go after leaders of each country," Fenris said his face matching Isis's worry for the Qunari.

"We will just have to wait and see what they will do. I believe there is a ball of sorts suppose to be happening so let's get you ready Isis," Lelianna said dragging her friend with her with a bag in her other arm.

"I guess we should get ready. Varania might have something suitable for you to wear Isabella," Fenris said turning to the pirate who was beginning to be left out.

"No thanks, these kind of parties are not for me. I'll be heading to Denerim now. Please tell Isis I said goodbye and that I will see her around. Later Fenris," Isabella said and made her departure when Fenris nodded and said goodbye. He made his way to his room and laughed lightly as he could hear Isis bickering with Lelianna about pulling her hair. He began to get ready for the party.

Varania left her room and headed for Isis's room to get some advice. She knocked on the door and a woman answered the door who was clearly not Isis,

"I-I'm sorry. I thought this was Isis's room," Varania said and the woman smiled at her.

"It is her room. I am just getting her ready for the ball tonight. You can come in and I will help you get ready too. I have plenty of dresses from Orlais," Lelianna said with a smile and pulled the woman in before she could answer. After a few hours, the guests began to arrive and Nathaniel was notified not a moment to soon to get ready.

Fenris and he greeted the guests while waiting on the girls and they were getting impatient.

"Do you think they will show or it's just a prank on us," Nathaniel asked Fenris his impatience was getting the better of him.

"I doubt that. They are probably wanting to make an entrance. You have to remember Isis has been away for a long time and she is probably not really looking forward to being the center of attention from crowds right now," Fenris explained and Nathaniel gave a look that said good point.

Lelianna was the first to show up in a red grown and gloves. The dress was clearly from Orlais as it puffed out elegantly with a train behind it and her shoes were a shiny red. Her face had light make up on and her hair was curled. She smiled and waved at the boys before mingling with the guests.

Next to make her appearance was Varania in a light pink dress similar to Lelianna's however it was not as puffed out. Her hair was down and it framed her face and went past her shoulders. Her make up was minimal and she smiled at Nathaniel. Who excused himself from Fenris and walked with her. Fenris smiled at Varania and waited for Isis.

When she finally arrived Fenris's jaw hit the floor. Her dress was a dark blue with no straps and fitted to her curves and had a see through shawl hanging off her arms. Half her hair was in a bun with the rest of her hair falling down her back and two tendrils at the sides of her face. Everyone would tell her make up was done the Dalish way as she walked past the people who stared at her and walked to Fenris.

He was dressed in the outfit he wore when he first met her which caused Isis to smile.

"You look exquisite," Fenris whispered in her ear as he escorted her to Lelianna, Nathaniel, and Varania.

"Thank Lelianna," Isis answered and they stopped at the group.

"No thanks needed. I so love to dress up for these occasions and helping others look grand. Excuse me, but I do believe I was asked to provide music for this event," Lelianna said bowing and making her way to the area and began to play on her lute while another person played the piano. Her voice echoed through the halls as everyone grabbed a partner to dance to the song.

_Heart beats fast_

Colors and promises

_How to be Brave_

_How can I love _

_When I am afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Fenris pulled Isis to him and they began dancing with smiles on their faces when they noticed Nathaniel and Varania were dancing as well.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Fenris spun her around and out of the corner of his eye watched Varania and her Warden walk toward the courtyard. He pulled Isis back to him and whispered what he saw in her ear which caused her to grin and give him a wink as they dance to Lelianna's song.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

The two did not see that most of the guest had stopped to watch them move together like water flowing down in it's stream. Their eyes locked with each other and all that existed was them for that moment. They both realized right then this was where they were meant to be as much as they wanted to be with each other.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Fenris placed a light kiss on her lips and held her tighter to him as she laid her head on his shoulder as they stopped to sway to the music. Both had smiles that could reach the heavens.

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…._

Lelianna finished her song and bowed when everyone stopped dancing and gave her applause. Fenris kissed the top of Isis's head and just continued to dance with her as Lelianna performed another song.

The party lasted for another hour or so and soon they were saying farewell to the guests. Once they were all gone, Lelianna gave her farewells as she was returning to Orlais in the morning and headed to town herself with one of the Warden's as her escort.

"It was a great ball huh," Isis asked turning to Fenris.

"It was, but the night is not over," Fenris said smirking at her.

"It isn't," Isis questioned and burst into a fit of giggles when Fenris picked her up bridal style and walked to her room.

Varania stared up at the night sky and her cheeks were red. She was also praying that Nathaniel could not her the beating of her fast heart. He had asked her if she wanted to escape the crowd for some air and agreed happily. Now with the silence lingering over them, Varania was getting more and more nervous.

"Something on your mind Varania," Nathaniel said shocking her and Varania nodded.

"I have a lot on my mind. The trip to the Dalish God Fen'Harel's Shrine left me with more questions than anything and as much as I want to be there for my brother I know he is fine with Isis and I am needed here. The only thing left on my list I can't seem to find the courage to do," Varania explained and Nathaniel smiled.

"It can't be that hard Varania. You have always been outspoken. You should just go for it. Maybe I can help you. What's it about," Nathaniel asked and raised an eyebrow when she turned as red as Isis's hair if that was possible.

"Well, you see it involves you and I don't know if you can help me with the matter seeing as it is about you," Varania rambled and cursed herself mentally when Nathaniel looked serious.

"If I have done something to upset you. Please tell me," Nathaniel said watching her reactions.

"No! You haven't upset me! My words were clumsy. I just mean that when I am around you, I can't think straight. I feel like my head just flew away and I get so nervous. I am sorry if you," was all Varania got out before Nathaniel claimed her lips.

When they parted they both shared a smile and when they heard footsteps, they turned to see who looked to be an old female mage.

"Hello Wardens. I am looking for Isis. I have a message for her," the woman informed them and both were wary of her.

"I do believe Isis and my brother have retired for the night. You could give us the message and we will give it to them," Varania said a fear filling her about the woman.

"How did you get in here without us noticing," Nathaniel asked glaring.

"No need to worry yourself Warden. I have what I came for. The message was a simple lie," the woman said before cackling and disappeared as quickly as she came.

"Should we wake them and tell them," Varania asked looking at Nathaniel.

"No, we will wait until morning. Maybe they know who that was," Nathaniel said and took Varania to her room.

The old woman appeared before another young woman caring for a little boy who looked like Alistair.

"I told you Fen'Harel would talk to them Morrigan. It seems Fen'Harel also gave his powers to the lad. The puzzle is finally coming to it's final pieces only to make a whole new set to go with it. Now all we do is wait and see what happens from here," the woman said with a smug smile.

"You are always right so I am not surprised mother. Yes, let's wait and see. I look forward to seeing what Fen'Harel planned by giving up his power," Morrigan stated and put the young man to bed once he was asleep.

Fenris held Isis to him as she slept and looked up at the roof. This bonding of theirs' seemed to mingle their souls. At least that's what it felt like to him and it felt beyond wonderful since that was the best word to describe it. He kissed her forehead and rubbed his hand up and down her arm softly and smiled when she curled closer to him.

Something was definitely different and though nothing came to mind all he could do was wait and see if the answer comes. He was not complaining at all. He could not imagine a life without this woman in his life. He would follow her to the ends of the earth and he hoped that when she left this world that he went with her too. Fenris laid his chin on top her head and whispered I love you to her before falling asleep.

He never noticed three figures in the room with them. They were ghost like, two were women in regal armor and the last was a wolf. They looked to each other and one made their way and touched Isis before turning back to her companions and nodding. They then faded like smoke that was blown into the wind back to the sky…

**End of Chapter Twelve.**

_A.N.:_

_Did the song fit? Just wondering. Also, how do you guys like the surprises so far?_

_Musicalrain, as always you are first on my list! I hope you are well and enjoying all the surprises so far and I believe I still have two up my sleeve. ;)_

_Apollowings, what can I say? Maybe great minds think alike. I just up and decided to do a Dragon Age fic and only recently read Fenris stories and the like and put on my profile that I support most of the couplings I have heard about. By far I think the Dalish elf or City Elf fit better with Fenris than anyone else. They would just understand him better than Hawke ever could._

_Wraithreaper, I am stating fact. I have written stories that went days without review and I was kind of scared this one would suffer the same fate, but I am glad I was wrong! I have always believed Fen'Harel was not what the Dalish claimed he was. All it said was he was a trickster and sealed away his brothers and sisters. According to some things I studied tricksters usually were foxes or weasels. A wolf being like that is unlikely. Wolves are very family loyal too so I don't see Fen'Harel doing that out of spite because of that. _

_Thank you guys, you are all truly awesome people and I wish the best for you all. Oh and as much as it breaks my heart there are only eight chapters left but I may write a sequel to it. I haven't decided yet. Until the next time!_


	14. Chpt 13:Arrival of the One Fenris Hates

"_**The Markings That Bind Us"**_

_**Chapter Thirteen: Arrival of the One Fenris Hates Most and A Message From Tevinter**_

Morning arrived in Amaranthine and most of the wardens were out of their rooms and handling daily tasks. That was if you weren't Fenris and Isis. They had slept in way past intended, but nether found themselves caring for the lost time.

Fenris found this day to be more peculiar than the last few months after Fen'Harel gave him his power. The first thing he noticed was his sense of smell was drastically heightened, his eyesight was sharper than he remember, and his agility was doubled as well as his strength. Now, his sense of smell seems stronger. Isis's wonderful scent filled his nose as well as the previous night's activities in the room, but what smell also came to him was the kitchen a good ways away from them.

All of these changes in him should have shocked him or at the very least make him ponder, but he was strangely calm about it all. When he heard footsteps walking around that were faint like they were far away, he added advanced hearing to his list of changes. His lyrium markings no longer glow the whitish blue color, the glow was now like a sky blue with a tint of purple. He could also feel a change in Isis, but he couldn't place it. He kissed the top of Isis's head with more tenderness than he thought he had and nuzzled her with his nose.

He pulled his head back quickly, shaking his head, and frowned. If he was acting almost like a wolf before Fen'Harel then he was definitely one now. He eased his way out of the bed so he did not wake the woman he loves and stretched. His bones popping as he stretched his muscles.

Fenris got dressed and grinned when he felt Isis's arms wrap around his neck.

"Good morning love," Fenris said to her and continued to put on his boots.

"Good morning ma sa'lath," Isis said getting up and getting dressed herself for the day.

"What does that mean angelus speciosa," Fenris asked his eyebrow raised before something came to his head making it spin.

"Fenris? Are you okay," Isis asked concern in her tone when Fenris placed a hand on his head and swayed like he was drunk.

"I am fine. I guess Fen'harel gave me more than his powers he also gave me the Dalish language. You said my one love right," Fenris asked looking her in her worry filled eyes, but her relieved facial expression that he was okay.

"Yes, that's right. So, no fooling you anymore huh? That's no fun," Isis said and fake pouted causing Fenris's smile to return.

"I am sure you will find other ways to tease me for fun. Shall we eat and get ready for our trip," Fenris asked placing a kiss on her cheek.

"We shall indeed ma da'fen," Isis said with a smile and they made their way to the kitchen to get some food.

Once they ate they returned to gather their things and said their farewells to the new couple Varania and Nathaniel. They departed for Redcliffe by the late afternoon. As the days rolled on as they traveled, they found themselves enjoying camping more than staying in taverns and the Grey Warden Compound. When they reached Redcliffe, Isis introduced Fenris to Arl Eamon and his family before paying her respects to the statue of Duncan.

They stayed for the night because the Arl insisted and they left early for Highever. When they entered Highever they were greeted by Fergus Cousland, who was notified of their arrival by a scout.

Isis made her way to the last statue of Duncan and Fenris followed watching her closely.

He had noticed that Isis had been getting tired quicker than normal and he was worried she had caught an illness of some kind. When he asked her is she felt okay, she said she felt fine she was just tired. He watched as she paid her respects to Duncan and he talked her into letting them stay at a tavern for the day so she could sleep.

Now, Fenris was watching her as she slept and was waiting on the waitress to bring the soup he ordered as their dinner. He got up from his spot and glided his hand across Isis's forehead to check for fever, but to also move her hair out of her face so he could see her features.

After a few moments, Isis stirred awake when the waitress knocked on the door with their food and said she hoped the lady was well. Fenris thanked the woman and asked if there was a healer near Highever to which the woman replied she hadn't seen one.

Isis sat up and gave Fenris a smile when he handed her the food and began eating his.

"Are you feeling better now love," Fenris asked between bites.

"Yes, quite. Thank you Fenris. I guess I am not use to traveling non stop like I did during the Blight," Isis said with a smile and proceeded to eat the soup.

"You are welcome. Maybe so, but I want to find a healer to check you over to be sure. I don't want to risk you getting sicker than you already are," Fenris said and stifled a laugh at Isis's scrunched up nose.

"What healer? Is there one around here? If not we would have to travel to the Circle of Magi. Which moved to Nevarra mind you," Isis said her tone was sarcastic mixed with an angry tone.

"If we have to travel there so beat it. If it means you will be well then I will take you there if I have to drag you kicking and screaming love," Fenris said his own frustration coming into the argument.

"I am fine. Why are you pushing for a healer to look at me," Isis asked her voice borderline yelling.

"Because I lost enough! I don't want to lose you too! I have seen sicknesses kill thousands and I don't want you to be added to that list! Even if you are alright and just fatigued, I still want to be sure you will be all right. I can't bare the thought of losing you if it were something serious," Fenris yelled, but calmed down when he saw Isis's eyes widen.

"I think I need to take a walk," Fenris continued and walked swiftly out of the room leaving Isis still stunned.

They had never fought before. Sure they had minor disagreements which they found a compromise, but this fight was different. She felt like a child throwing a tantrum and there he was caring with all his heart and she brushed it off for her pride.

She quickly got up, put her armor on, and ran after him. She looked around the streets, but could not spot him. She turned the corner and ran into someone that knocked her down onto her rear end.

"Whoa, that looked like it hurt. Here let me help you," a woman said and Isis saw a hand in front of her. She took it and allowed the woman to help her up.

"I never thought I would get the chance to meet the Hero of Ferelden, but here you are. What's got you in a rush," the woman asked with long black hair held in a ponytail, her bangs were framing her face, she was beautiful with bright blue eyes, but what caught Isis's attention was the staff on her back.

"Apostate. Just great. Yes, I am the Hero of Ferelden and I am looking for someone and it's not you," Isis said dusting herself off.

"Kaira, you could've waited for me to pay that merchant for bringing us here. You know I don't like to draw… Well, the Maker has a sense of humor after all," a man said coming up to the two women and Isis's jaws tightened.

"Anders. Give me one good reason I shouldn't gut you right now," Isis seethed her face quickly turning red with rage.

"Isis, it's good to see you too. How about I was being undoubtedly stupid and I have been trying to fix my mistakes since," Anders replied and glared when Isis unsheathed her weapons.

"Not good enough! You dragged the Wardens into a battle that was not ours," Isis yelled and kicked Kaira back when she came at her.

"Stay out of it Shem. I know what you did to my clan and I will invoke revenge if you push me," Isis said coldly and her glare froze Kaira in place.

"Isis, we can talk rationally about this. I know we can," Anders said withdrawing his staff with one hand while the other was held out as if it could calm the raging woman.

"Ma halam. Ar tu na'lin emma mi shemlin," Isis said in Dalish and began her assault with Anders trying to dodge just as fast. He knew one mistake and Isis would strike him down.

Fenris walked around the outside of town, he understood that Isis's pride was being compromised. But he just wanted to make sure she was all right. Sure they had spats, but this felt like the fight was ripping him apart. His head snapped up when he heard a howl. He turned his head to see a wolf before it howled again and ran into town.

Fenris's eyes widened as the message translated in his head and ran at almost a break neck speed into town. What he saw had his whole being covered in rage. Isis was fighting Anders and from the looks of it he had gotten her arm with a spell. His markings flared to life and rushed at Anders effectively gripping him by the throat and pinning him to a wall.

"Do not touch her again," Fenris growled and had a hand ready to phase into the mage and burn away his insides.

"Fenris. She started the fight! He was only defending himself," Kaira called and Fenris turned his head toward her and Isis. Both were shocked at the look on his face, it was like looking at an animal with untamable rage.

"Don't talk to me as if we are friends. You see what your ideals have caused. Millions are suffering. Even your sympathizers," Fenris said the growl not leaving his tone.

"Ma da'fen. I am fine. They are right I attacked first, but you are right as well emma lath. They have caused nothing but pain. Please be calm love," Isis said approaching Fenris and placed a gloved hand on her lover's cheek. He nuzzled his face into it and his rage calmed a bit. He dropped Anders and pulled Isis tightly to him.

"Fenris, you and Isis are lovers. If I recall you said you were through with relationships because of Alistair," Anders said standing up with the help of Kaira and dusted himself off.

"I do recall me saying that, but I remember quite clearly I said I was through with Shemlin. And that was when you attempted. If you are going to attempt to start an argument at least say it completely and truthfully," Isis said her glare back in her face.

"Are you all right," Fenris asked whispering in her ear.

"Yes, I am fine. Just a burn on my arm," Isis replied and smiled at the worry shining in Fenris's eyes.

"I apologize for that Isis. Just hear me out, I did not intend to get the Grey Wardens involved in my actions. It was me alone and if you must tell the Templars I acted out on my own and the Wardens have no involvement in it," Anders said and cast a healing spell on Isis.

"It's not that easy Anders. You are a Warden before a mage. You couldn't have forgotten that," Isis said her eyes still glaring holes into Anders.

"I know and I am sorry Isis. I honestly didn't want the Wardens involved," Anders said his face expressed he was sincerely apologizing for the wrong he had done.

"What was going through your mind to cause you to blow up a Chantry," Isis said crossing her arms.

"It wasn't all him. It was also a Spirit he called Justice," Kaira said and instantly regretted it when Isis turned angry again.

"You became the vessel for Justice? You tainted that good spirit! Anders, how could you do that to him?! Why would you destroy a friend like that," Isis asked her eyes expressing her disbelief and disgust.

"I am sorry. Justice is no more and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't turn him back into who he once was," Anders said his face turning solemn.

"I think we all got off to a bad start here. How about we all get a pint and talk calmly," Kaira suggested and looked at the others for support.

"That's fine by me. What do you say Commander, Fenris," Anders asked his blue eyes showing hope.

"I am no longer your Commander. Nathaniel is and I don't think that's a good idea. You have caused enough problems for the Wardens. Being seen with you just might cause the Templars to attack us. They would lose though. Still it is not something to chance," Isis said and the hope left Anders eyes making them dull.

"Kaira, you and your abomination should just leave us be. You and him will never belong in our world ever again," Fenris said his voice the usual malice laced as when he traveled with Anders.

"You do not know me Fenris, but Isis and Kaira do. If she would hear me out maybe she would understand," Anders said a glare forming and he aimed it at Fenris who glared back.

"Did I know you Anders or was that a lie so I would turn the other cheek when you did what you did," Isis asked her face not hiding the betrayal she felt.

"Isis, you did know me. I thought I was helping the Mages," Anders explained exasperation in his tone.

"Maybe I did. Once upon a time. Now, all I see is an apostate who destroyed a good spirit, may have started a war, and almost tarnished the Grey Wardens. You may have thought you were doing the right thing, but you just gave the Templars a reason to treat you all like monsters. You also had a responsibility to the Wardens to not get involved in those things. You must live with it Anders and you must live with the innocent blood that is now on your hands," Isis said and Anders nodded his understanding.

"There must be something we can do that will prove he is all right and we don't have to go to the tavern. We can go camp outside for all I care. Fenris, Hero of Ferelden please," Kaira said her eyes pleading with them.

"I will hear him out if that's what you want angelus speciosa," Fenris said looking at Isis.

"Very well. We will meet you at the woods just west of here in about an hour," Isis said and walked off in a huff.

"There maybe something you can do. Isis has been getting very fatigued lately. I want to make sure she hasn't caught an illness," Fenris said the worry etched on his face had Kaira and Anders in shock.

"I will check her out if she will let me," Anders said and he and Kaira made their exit when Fenris left to catch up with Isis.

Isis and Fenris got back to their room and packed up their stuff and exited the tavern. They left the city and went to where Anders and Kaira were waiting.

"Looks like we are all here," Kaira said with a half smile.

"Yes we are. I want the whole story Anders," Isis said putting her stuff down and crossing her arms, Fenris pretty much did the same except he leaned against a tree.

"After you left Vigil's Keep I received a letter from a friend in the Circle in Kirkwall. He talked about how the Templars were there and I decided to go there and help him out. I left without a word hoping to keep the Wardens out of it. That's when I met Kaira and Fenris and many others. I lead them mostly astray and as you are aware I was the vessel of Justice. The hate inside me turned him into a raging spirit. Eventually, I could not fight him and we blew up the Chantry. I have been running ever since and helping out people in need when I could," Anders said finishing his tale.

"Commendable but what you did was incredibly stupid," Isis said her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"I do not doubt that Mages are mistreated, but it is because most mages become blood mages or demons. You blew up a Chantry and ruined any chance any good mage had at being treated like a person and not a monster," Fenris said his hatred thick in his voice.

"I do not doubt that and… What in the Maker's name is that," Anders said pointing at a cloaked image in the sky.

"To all who see this I bring news from Tevinter. We are no longer remaining to just our country. We declare war upon all of Thedas. We will start with Orlais, then Ferelden, and then the world. See you on the battlefield," the image said and vanished when it's message was done.

"Not good," Kaira said looking at Anders, whose eyes were widened.

"Looks like you inspired the wrong mages to fight," Fenris yelled his eyes held rage and a bit of fear.

"You don't think I didn't figure that out already! We have to warn as many people as we can. Looks like the same thing as Kirkwall. You side with Mages or Templars," Anders said and Kaira wanted to shake her head in disbelief.

"I will aid the Templars," Isis said and Fenris agreed with her.

"We will help. Hopefully, the mages of the Circles will not side with Tevinter," Anders said nodding to Isis.

"How long will it take them to get here," Kaira asked worry still in her tone.

"We have maybe five months," Fenris answered and was becoming broody.

"Kaira and myself will travel as fast as we can to the Circles and get help. Isis, you and Fenris can see what Alistair plans to do about this threat," Anders said formulating some kind of plan.

"Sounds good to me. Good luck with those mages. No doubt most will want to kill you," Isis said a smirk on her features when Anders visibly cringed.

"Oh yeah, Fenris asked me to look you over for any illnesses. He said you have been really tired as of late," Anders said and Isis shot a glare at Fenris.

"He's a healer," Fenris said holding his hands up.

"Fine. Check me over," Isis said laying down on the ground and Anders kneeled down next to her. His hands began glowing green as he hovered them over Isis.

"This is," Anders started to say but kept his focus instead of completing the sentence.

"Is she ill," Fenris asked panic rising within him as Anders turned to face him with an unreadable expression.

_**End of Chapter 13**_

_A.N.: _

_Had to give you guys a major cliff hanger there. So, without further ado I must give my thanks._

_Musicalrain, you have been someone I call a friend and I am so glad that this story let me meet an amazing person like you. I hope you are blessed in your life always._

_Apollo, you have been wonderful and I am so touched by your last review. I am sure you can pull it off and it will be great and I will definitely read it! Thank you for everything!_

_Wraithreaper, You are being just as wonderful as Musicalrain and Apollo! Hope this chapter is just as awesome as my last ones._

_Thank you three from the bottom of my heart. Until next time!_


	15. Chapter 14: How To Stop A War

"_**The Markings That Bind Us"**_

_**Chapter Fourteen: How to Stop A War From Beginning**_

_A.N.: Just a quick note for now. There will be a time jump in this chapter. Now on with the story. ENJOY!_

"She is not ill per say. Maybe you should sit down Fenris," Anders suggested and Fenris scowled at him.

"Tell me what is wrong with her or I will slowly burn away your insides and watch happily as you writhe in agony," Fenris sneered at Anders who only glared.

"I was merely saying that… Maker's blood! Do what you want then! Isis seems to be with child. Twins to be exact," Anders said and almost grinned at the look on Fenris's face. The mix of the emotions of shock, happiness, and fear blending on the elf's face was priceless.

"I am what? Alistair said Grey Wardens couldn't have children," Isis said her eyes widening a fraction.

"That's not what he meant. It's not that Grey Wardens can't have children, it's just impeccably hard to. Apparently not for you two though," Anders answered and he helped her up and looked at the two elves looking at each other.

"Are they healthy," Isis asked in a hushed tone, her eyes still on Fenris.

"Very much so and I must say that not only are you the first Grey Warden to kill an Archdemon and survive, but you are the first to have a child with another warden as the father to boot," Anders said smiling at Kaira when she linked their arms.

"I am not the first Warden to have a child. Alistair was, but you are right the children will be the first born to two wardens," Isis answered and walked up to Fenris.

"Can Isis and I talk alone Hawke," Fenris asked and watched Kaira and Anders leave after she nodded.

"Now I know why Fen'Harel said we would have a happy future. I don't see it being too happy with Tevinter declaring war, but I am happy regardless," Fenris said pulling Isis into an embrace.

"What if they are darkspawn," Isis said her worry coming into full effect.

"Highly unlikely. There is no taint in the Wardens anymore. Flemeth said so herself. They will be healthy and happy. We will make sure of it," Fenris said holding her tighter.

"Thank you Fenris," Isis whispered and buried her face deeper into her lover's chest.

"No, thank you Isis. I have seen so many wonderful things and experienced things I never dreamed of. I have all I ever wanted," Fenris said kissing the top of her head.

"How long do we have before Tevinter would be ready for war," Isis asked slowly pulling away from him.

"A year maybe two at most. They will need time to gather the lyrium to replenish their mana. It will then take them five months to reach Ferelden," Fenris answered and had to admit to himself he hated the look on her face.

"That will be enough time for me to have the children and get back into fighting shape," Isis said her face becoming determined.

"No, I won't let you fight. The children will need a mother. I will fight with Alistair," Fenris said and mentally prepared to the fight they were about to have when her face contorted to anger.

"I will not sit by while you fight," Isis said her tone giving away to her rage.

"Then we will run with the Dalish and raise the children. We will let the Templars fight this battle. It is theirs' anyway," Fenris replied calmly.

"We can't do that! They would be killed," Isis countered a glare setting into her eyes.

"I may have a solution to your problem," a woman said coming out of the woods and Isis almost smiled.

"Morrigan, it is good to see you. How is the child," Isis asked turning towards the woman.

"I am pleased you remembered me Isis. He is well and safe. You, however, seem to have a knack for getting into sticky situations. I offer a way you can stop the war from happening," Morrigan said and Fenris narrowed his eyes.

"What do you have in mind," Fenris asked his eyes trained on the mage before him.

"It is simple really. Orlais has a mage that can control dragons. Her name is Avexis. Have her take control of the dragons from afar and attack the Imperium. They will see it as a omen of failure and hold back. I am only telling you this because my mother is counting on this war. It seems she has been playing many sides," Morrigan answered and smirked at Fenris.

"It could work, but whose to say your mother hasn't told Tevinter about this mage," Fenris countered still uneasy about Morrigan.

"Because she hates Orlais with a passion. She wouldn't dream of going there. Not too mention, Orlais guards its secrets well, but not well enough from my child's abilities. He has seen this and he is sure it will happen exactly as I have told you it will," Morrigan said her face quickly going from amused to annoyed.

"It just might work. We should get to Alistair and tell him about this plan," Isis said and looked at Fenris.

"Maybe. The Magistrates of Tevinter are still enraptured by their Dragon Gods. It may make them back off long enough for the Templars to make their move," Fenris said still not completely sure.

"When it works, I swear not to say I told you so. For now, I must leave. Mother will look for me again soon. So, me and Malik must run. Good luck my friend," Morrigan said shape shifting into a hawk and flew away.

"Let's tell Anders and Kaira to head to the Circle of Magi in Nevarra and we must make haste to Denerim," Isis said and started to head off to find the two mages who wandered off when Fenris pulled her back to him.

"If it doesn't work, please stay out of the battle. Stay with our children," Fenris said cupping her face with his hands and kissed her passionately.

"I will unless I hear word stating you are losing," Isis said giving in after they broke the kiss.

"Fair enough. Now let's go find Hawke and her abomination," Fenris answered and Isis shook her head, her face holding a smile as they walked hand in hand in search of Anders and Hawke.

The months rolled by as Ferelden prepared for the fight of their lives against the Tevinter Imperium. Anders and Kaira were able to convince the mages to help with the upcoming war. Isis's pregnancy was a hard one. Carrying around twins was hard especially when the maids of the Denerim Palace, Alistair, and Fenris would not allow her to do much.

Before Isis could blink the time had come for the children to be born. It took a full day for them to be born, but relief and happiness washed over them as a boy and a girl was born. Their green eyes shining at the sight of their parents. They decided the boy's name would be Dafen and the girl's name would be Lilija. The Tevinter word for lily. A few weeks after the children's birth, word spread like wildfire that the plan involving Avexis worked and Tevinter pulled back from starting a war.

Life had seemed peaceful and the children were now six. Isis began teaching them the ways of the hunter while Fenris trained them in two sword play. Dafen was quick to learn and was highly loyal while Lilija was a kind hearted soul who would always mourn the death of an animal or person even if she did not ever see them or made the kill herself.

Fenris proved to be a wonderful father as much as he was an amazing lover. Isis was filled with happiness and fully loved her family. When Alistair came upon her and said many began complaining about Fenris and her having children without being married, they decided to move to Ostagar with the little ones and live with the Dalish.

That didn't stop Fenris from thinking about what Alistair said and pondered how the Dalish felt about it as well. So, he went to speak with Lanaya.

"Hello Fenris. Is there something you need," Lanaya asked giving the man a warm and welcoming smile.

"Alistair said the humans were complaining about Isis and I being unmarried with children. What do the Dalish say about it," Fenris asked his face betraying nothing to Lanaya. He wanted Isis and his children to be not looked down on.

"We do believe as they do in that aspect, but you have bonded in a way that already constitutes as marriage in our eyes. So, for all intents and purposes you two are married in our eyes. However, in the humans eyes you are not. Their law states you must be married by the Revered Mother. Regardless of whether you get married in their Chantry or not Fenris, they will look down on you four. Because you are an elf," Lanaya explained her eyes hid nothing from him.

"But we are Grey Wardens," Fenris mumbled crossing his arms.

"Very true. So maybe that's why they would be more acceptable to your family. The first two children born by Grey Wardens. The children show signs of Grey Warden abilities themselves. Which leads me to believe this is why the Wardens stated that they could not have children. They feared it would either create Darkspawn or basically a new race. When you become a Grey Warden your race is null. There is no elf, human, or dwarf. You are simply a warden," Lanaya replied to Fenris's statement and he nodded giving her his thanks and left her aravel in search of a messenger.

The boy bowed to Fenris and took of running toward Denerim. He then searched for his family, who were sitting in a small clearing next to a shallow stream. He smiled as his beautiful lover watched their children giggled and splashed each other. He came up to Isis and sat next to her.

"Are you okay? Cammon said you went to speak with Lanaya.

"I am fine. I just had some questions. I know we are married in the Dalish eyes, but I want to be married in others' eyes as well. I sent word to Alistair about us getting married out here. Will you marry me Isis? In front of the Creators, the Maker, the Ancestors, the Grey Wardens, Flemeth, and whoever else wants to see it," Fenris asked and wiped away the tears that escaped her eyes.

"You know I will. I love you Fenris," Isis said a happy smile lighting up her face.

"And I love you," Fenris said with a smile before claiming her lips. Both ignoring their children's gagging noises. Word got back quickly and many had come to see the wedding. Alistair had come and it seemed he and Lelianna were an item now. Even the Arishok came to see the wedding. As they said their vows, Isis swore she saw a smiling Duncan from the corner of her eyes. The wedding had taken about two hours and it was the first ever Dalish and Chantry wedding.

In the woods a woman and a child watched with a smile. "Mother, that boy and girl have the same energy as me. I feel it in my heart. We are the same," the boy said looking up at his mother for an answer.

"It seems that way yes. I am happy. It seems that fate has interfered with Flemeth again and is making sure that she does not win. You three will meet soon Malik. I just hope you are all on the same side," Morrigan said and they disappeared with a flash of light. Fenris shot a suspicious glance at the woods before turning his attention back to his family and friends.

Life seemed good and well and as happy as it could be. Fenris just couldn't stop smiling. In his life he had been a slave, a weapon, and a comrade to Hawke. Only to become the husband of the famed Hero of Ferelden and father to two wonderful children. As he watched his children play while listening to the groups' banter. He noticed that Dafen had his attitude but looked like his mother while Lilija looked like him, but acted like her mother. They were the perfect mix of the two elves and Fenris felt his chest fill with pride, happiness, and love.

Never had he imagined that this would be his life and he would forever be grateful to have it. Regardless, of the changing times, he was content and would destroy anyone who tried to ruin their happiness and peace. This is what Fen'Harel truly wanted. This is what he was for the Dalish. He was a protector of the future and the future was starting now. With the first children to be born as Grey Wardens….

_**End of Chapter 14**_

_A.N.: Hope you guys like this chapter and only 6 more to go. I am so sorry for the late update. I have been so busy with work and getting my son ready for school that I had hardly anytime to type this up at all. Now, you guys know why the spirits were there and touched Isis. ^_~ Any who, on to my thank yous._

_MusicalRain, I hope you are well and not stressing yourself too badly and thank you for everything._

_Apollo, you are truly a wonderful person and I started reading one of your fics and I didn't stop until I got to the last chapter posted. You have a remarkable talent. As does MusicalRain and Wraithreaper. It is so good to see many talented writers on this site and I look forward to reading much more by you guys._

_Wraithreaper, was your guess right? Lol Apollo knew two but that wasn't the surprise. I had a pregnancy planned from the get go. The last surprise is yet to come and I will hold off on it until probably the finale. _

_Thank you three so much and I hope you guys will still keep in touch after this is long since completed. Until next time, Creators be with you._


End file.
